


【北|欧|组+英♀】北方人与海

by kacakaca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacakaca/pseuds/kacakaca
Summary: （又）跑去吸历史，（又）淹没在史料的海洋中。维京时期的北欧可是说是很（）了所以这次写了北欧组+英♀相关的文。主要出场人物：挪|威、丹|麦、瑞|典♀、英♀时间背景：公元1029年，维京时期末期，也是最后的维京人全盛时期（大概）。大概打算讲一个北欧的三位搞事专业户和他们最大的受害者之一共聚一堂（误）又各自心怀鬼胎的故事（大误）国设，史向，无cp，不谈恋爱只打架兼谈人生。肯定一两章内写不完的新坑。坑品不保证，我尽力（倒）顺着英格兰的历史去查维京人的资料，（又）被淹没在史料中，感谢维基百科......那么( )的时代怎么可以不写写试试呢！查了很多资料尽量避免bug，还请多多包涵（倒）注释我也不知道加多少合适，就挑了一些我认为必要的加了注释（倒）还写了一些可能需要知道的历史背景，嫌太长的话可以跳过......总之，祝食用愉快:)





	1. 幻梦与黑海与故乡

**Author's Note:**

> 有为典♀、丹、挪取了符合那个时期的名字，设定如下：
> 
> 丹： DanR harðbeinn 硬骨头 丹恩
> 
> 挪： Norðri SpakR 智者 诺斯瑞
> 
> 典： Bylgja Dafi 沉默者 贝尔格珈
> 
> 那个时候的北欧人没有姓只有名，名字后面还可以跟个外号  
> 中文翻译完全靠得是感觉  
> 丹的名字意思就是“丹/麦人，丹/麦的”（本来想再找个变体或者结合名的，但好像玩儿不出什么花样来了）  
> 挪的名字是变体，跟“挪/威”这个国名相关，并且也是北欧神话中撑起天堂（天空？）的拱顶的矮人的名字  
> 典♀的名字有巨浪的意思，也是北欧神话中代表巨浪的神的后代的名字

一

贝尔格珈和其他船员一起，将船只推进河流中。在他们顺流而下，飘向波罗的海的时候，她躺在船上，伴着手心上水泡的隐约疼痛，伴着水流的哗哗作响，迷迷糊糊之中睡着了。  
她梦到君士坦丁堡①。  
她梦到那个高高在上、衣着华贵的少女，看向自己的眼神中有着止不住的鄙视和厌恶。但她不在乎，贝尔格珈就像一块冰，不在意别人是讨厌还是喜欢她。  
她梦到那里巨大的市场，人声鼎沸，混乱而嘈杂，空气中飘着香料的辛香。她梦到各式珠宝和刻着不同字符的金币，炫目而多彩，在阳光的照射下闪闪发亮。  
四下如此安静，空气凛冽寒冷，海面开阔而空荡。而她却在此时梦到君士坦丁堡，那一路南下所见的、黑海边的绚烂富庶之地。

①. 君士坦丁堡：君士坦丁堡，又译康斯坦丁堡，是土耳其最大城市伊斯坦布尔的旧名，现在则指伊斯坦布尔金角湾与马尔马拉海之间的地区。它曾经是罗马帝国、拜占庭帝国、拉丁帝国和奥斯曼帝国的首都。公元330年，罗马皇帝君士坦丁一世在拜占庭建立新都，命名为新罗马，但该城普遍被以建立者之名称作君士坦丁堡。在公元12世纪时，君士坦丁堡是全欧洲规模最大且最为繁华的城市。

 

二

这一趟旅程就花去了好几年。  
一些同伴留在君士坦丁堡，守卫在圣索菲亚大教堂里，以近卫军的身份为国王服务。有的人看重未开发之地的潜力，留在罗斯②的部落和村庄，另寻出路和商机。带着从黑海和里海沿岸交换来的商品，剩下的人沿着大大小小的河流穿过罗斯，从英格里亚③驶入波罗的海，回到了她无比熟悉的地方——寒冷的斯堪的纳维亚半岛：贸易城市还是一如既往地热闹而繁荣，农庄还是一如既往地宁静而单调。  
只在家乡稍作停留，贝尔格珈便南下穿过北海④，应了丹恩的邀请前往英格兰：昔日盎格鲁—撒克逊人的领地，在十几年前就已被丹麦人完全占领。  
在这之前她未曾前往过不列颠群岛，她的心思从未放在故乡的西边。多少年来她前往东边的土地，顺着河流南下，在里海和黑海见证庞大帝国的奇迹，她一心扑在了版图的东南方，在那里探索、开拓、站稳脚跟......  
她对西边的事从未提起兴趣。

②. 罗斯：基辅罗斯，是一个882年至1240年，以基辅为首都，维京人奥列格建立的以东斯拉夫人为主体的东欧君主制国家。在1236—1240年的拔都西征时被毁灭。基辅罗斯的正式名称为罗斯，俗称“罗斯之地”，罗斯是维京人的后裔。基辅罗斯这一名称是19世纪俄罗斯史学界为了表明这一时期国家中心位于基辅而创造的。  
③. 英格里亚：英格里亚是指涅瓦河流域中被芬兰湾、纳尔瓦河、楚德湖、拉多加湖所围起的一个地区。这一地区是俄罗斯往波罗的海和西欧的出口，因此在历史上俄罗斯多次和其他国家争夺此地。  
④. 北海: 北海是北大西洋的一部分，位于大不列颠岛以东，斯堪的那维亚半岛西南和欧洲大陆以北。

 

三

火光映照在那片轻薄的布料上，让亮丽的天蓝色染上一抹艳丽的红。  
如此丝滑而美丽，简直不像是人类可以做出的物品。  
然而那双粗糙的、步满伤疤与茧的手的主人显然不知道，应该如何对待美丽而脆弱的事物，长年拿着斧子与矛的双手一拽，丝绸便“刺啦”一声开了一个口子。  
“啊。”  
丹恩缓缓地眨了两下眼，无辜地看着眼前裂成两半的布料，抬头便看到黑着脸的贝尔格珈。  
“你知道这一小块丝绸是换多少金币换来的吗！？”她一拳打在丹恩的肚子上，后者发出一声惨叫。  
“对不起啦！我又不是故意的......要不你从我这挑几个小玩意儿？就当是赔......”贝尔格珈向丹恩投去满是杀气的目光，让对方识趣地闭上了嘴。  
“就是把你这个蠢蛋卖了也赔不起，丹恩。”冷静的声音响起，发色金白的少年出现在门口。  
“好久不见，贝尔格珈。”  
“诺斯瑞。”贝尔格珈平静下来，向对方点头示意。  
这个少女模样的人似乎不是在发怒，就是面无表情。  
“……你的头发？”诺斯瑞开口发问——贝尔格珈的长发没有了，她的耳侧留着短短的鬓角，领口上方没有毛发的遮盖，露出了她的后颈。  
“长发会长虱子。”贝尔格珈一边说着，一边低头收起那片被丹恩撕毁的丝绸。  
“这个又是什么？“丹恩好奇地将手伸向摆在地上的小巧青铜雕像。“为什么这个人头上满是疙瘩？”  
“今天你别想碰任何我的东西了。”贝尔格珈一把抓起她从君士坦丁堡买来的雕像——这个奇异的物品，据说是远在东方的一群人所信仰的神祗。  
“看来你去的地方很有意思啊，”丹恩盯着贝尔格珈手里的雕像。“下次我们一起—”  
“克努特⑤希望你能少出海，把心思放在治理国家上，丹恩。”  
诺斯瑞的话语像是点燃木柴的火，让气氛突然开始紧张起来。  
少年的的表情立马变得凶恶——毕竟，丹恩绝非他看上去的那样年轻，他干过的事，足以让他死后升上瓦尔哈拉⑥了——前提是他死得掉的话。  
“少命令我。”  
“我没有命令你，只是在陈述事实。”  
丹恩一巴掌拍在桌子上，牛角酒杯⑦应声滚了几下，掉在木地板上。  
“不出海还算什么北欧战士！！”  
“丹恩，时代已经不一样了。”  
“我才不会像那些弱小的英格兰人一样，脑子里装的只有牲畜和小麦，哭唧唧地跪下来请求什么狗屁宽恕！”  
“要我说多少遍，改教只是出自政治上的考......”  
丹恩又捶了一下桌子，然后朝地板上啐了一口，直接摔门而出。  
贝尔格珈的脸上露出某种大梦初醒般、有些吃惊的表情，但过了几秒，她便闭上嘴巴眯起眼睛，一如既往地板着脸，丝毫看不出刚刚的事对她有什么影响。  
无论是争吵还是打架，在他们之间都是习以为常的事。最多也无非就是发展到决斗的地步，在看热闹的北欧战士的煽动围观下，向自己也不清楚到底有没有的祖先起誓，互殴到流血如注、折断一条胳膊或一条腿，迷迷糊糊中看到盛装的瓦尔基丽雅⑧从天而降，微笑着向自己伸出双手的程度罢了。丹恩尤其喜欢提出决斗，并且一直为自己没法战死这件事感到十分可惜——在他们之中他最想去瓦尔哈拉。  
“我该走了。”  
“我很想招待你，但我一会儿还有宗教课要上。晚上的宴席见吧，贝尔格珈。”对方也丝毫不觉得尴尬，同样冷静的回应。“我们的国王同样希望见到你。”

⑤. 克努特：克努特大帝，丹麦称克努特二世，英格兰称克努特一世。他继承父亲丹麦国王斯温的王位，对英格兰、丹麦、挪威及部分瑞典进行统治，其辖境享有北海帝国之称。  
⑥. 瓦尔哈拉：瓦尔哈拉（Valhalla）是北欧神话中的天堂，亦意译作英灵神殿；掌管战争、艺术与死者的主神奥丁命令女武神“瓦尔基丽”将阵亡的英灵战士带来此处服侍，享受永恒的幸福。  
⑦. 牛角酒杯：牛角形状的酒杯，放不平，在喝酒时需要一口将杯中的酒喝尽才能将酒杯放下。  
⑧. 瓦尔基丽雅：女武神，又称瓦尔基丽雅，在古诺斯语是“瓦尔基丽雅”Valkyrja，在英语则是“瓦尔基丽”Valkyrie。是北欧神话里登场的狄丝（Dísir）女神（半神）。

 

四

金白色的头发被仔细打理，手套遮住长期手拿武器的痕迹，佩剑的剑鞘上裹着崭新的皮革。披在身上的皮草雪白：那是从松鼠的腹部取得的、最珍贵的皮毛。  
他打扮得精细而体面，即便是不知道他是谁的人，凭他的外表和气质也会猜测他是皇亲国戚。  
光是看到他那副高高在上的模样，就令贝尔格珈烦躁。  
蓝眼金发的少年转过头来，毫不遮掩地上下打量着她。  
“你跟刚刚看上去没有什么区别。”他向下看去，看着她还沾着泥点的靴子。  
贝尔格珈耸耸肩。“今天也不是洗澡日⑨。”  
诺斯瑞听了，没有说什么，眯起眼睛撇撇嘴。贝尔格珈也什么都没说，只是咬紧了牙。  
很久以前，当他们还刚刚从斯堪的纳维亚半岛扬帆出发，探索世界，谋求各自的出路的时候。贝尔格珈便无法忍受诺斯瑞的过分精明和心思缜密，但她不说，她只是沉默着，直到有一天，毫无征兆地直接给了他脸上一拳。  
而即使过了百年，人的有些特质也还是始终不会变的。  
爽朗的笑声从走廊的另一头传来，立即抓住了在场所有人的注意力。  
即使是身在以豪放出名的北欧战士中间，丹恩的存在感也异常得高。伴随着脚步声、拍肩声和哈哈大笑声，大家都知道他到了。  
诺斯瑞看到站在一堆人高马大的战士中间，显得矮小却依旧显眼的少年，皱起眉头，重重地叹了口气。  
贝尔格珈好歹还穿着整洁的衣服，在旁人的劝说下戴了顶假发来掩盖她那令人尴尬的短发。而丹恩的样子就好像他在酒馆混了一天刚刚走出来一样。  
“他们都叫你‘硬骨头丹恩’，我看叫‘蠢蛋丹恩’还差不多。”  
对方听了，傻笑了两声，挠了挠头皮。看起来他已不记恨不久前发生的争吵——丹恩的气来得快，去得也快，用诺斯瑞的话来说，他是缺心眼儿到无药可救的地步。  
诺斯瑞刚想开口再说些什么。却被传令给打断了——国王已到。  
“走吧！”丹恩说着，踏出了向前的第一步，笑着看着身后的两人，门的吱呀声几乎将他话语的最后几个音节淹没。  
“一起去见我的王。”

⑨. 洗澡日：北欧人那时每个星期六都会洗澡。在古诺尔斯语中，星期六叫做laugardagr，“池子+一天”的组合，字面意义上就是洗澡日。

 

五

所有的王都是一样，站在圣索菲亚大教堂里，宣称自己是东正教与罗马帝国的守护者的王也好，在巴格达号称先知的继承者的王也好，不论在哪里，不论以何名义，王就是王。  
克努特二世，统率着北欧战士的基督徒国王，北海帝国的缔造者，站在北欧人几百年来扩张的顶点之上，如同将前人的成果提炼成一颗漂亮夺目的水晶。  
贝尔格珈走上前，向他欠身行礼。  
宝座上的人身形并不高大，他伸出一只手，以示对贝尔格珈的欢迎。  
“上前来吧，我的贵客。”克努特开口，声音沉稳而有力，在大堂里回荡。  
她踏过冰冷坚硬的石地板，借着投射到室内的光线看到那人的脸庞。  
不论是丹麦人进军英格兰，占领其所有土地的时候；或是本只分到英格兰的克努特继承丹麦的国土的时候；还是克努特将挪威王奥拉夫打退到奥斯陆峡湾的时候，甚至是他占得瑞典部分领土的时候，贝尔格珈都远离故乡的政治漩涡——她还在罗斯、里海和黑海附近飘荡。  
今天她终于目睹现今统治着着丹麦、诺威与英格兰的王。  
果然，她想。  
不论在哪里，不论以何名义，有能力的王都是一样的。  
“我的臣子，诸位领主们，都进来吧。”  
那些高大的北欧战士纷纷上前向国王行礼致意，落座于两边的木桌旁。丹恩和诺斯瑞走上前去，分别站在国王的两侧，而贝尔格珈则坐在除他两人外最靠近国王的地方。  
“……那孩子呢？“  
就在侍者要将有着软垫的椅子抬上前时，克努特却抬手制止。“我的身边应该做着三个人，而非两个人。“  
“……陛下，我想这并无必要。“一向冷淡镇静、不动声色的诺斯瑞此时却皱起眉头，流露出不满。”没有必要让那个盎格鲁—撒克逊人站在您的身旁。“  
“诺斯瑞，她亦是我的臣子，她代表着北海帝国的一部分，你们之间没有高低。将她叫来吧，否则这场宴席将是不完整的。“  
“……是，我的君主。“诺斯瑞低头行礼，脸上投下一片阴影。  
贝尔格珈可以看到，他的下颌线条紧绷。而他的声音，带着比平时更甚的冰冷。

 

六

维京人、瓦良格人⑩、诺曼人⑪……，不同地区的人用不同的词语来称呼他们，他们在其口中，是流氓、强盗、异族、商人、航海家。  
和高雅无缘，他们的宴席永远与斗酒和胡吃海塞有关，不论他们是在谁的统治下都一样。  
贝尔格珈中途借口上厕所到了走廊上。她吹着夜风，还能隐约听到宴席上牛角酒杯的碰撞声和大笑声。  
北海也好、波罗的海也好，对她来说都太小了。故乡让她感到说不出的乏味。几个世纪前，他们本因为贫困与饥荒而出海另寻出路，现在她却觉得那些当初迫不得已的探索、贸易、殖民……已变为她血液中的一部分。  
她本以为她从不属于大陆上的哪个阵营，她与斯拉夫人打交道、在罗马与东正教徒做着交易、和裹着头巾的阿拉伯商人交换商品……，而她就是她自己。基督教、领主、王权……她本以为这一切与她无关。  
她还不习惯，她、她的邻居，像这样侍奉一位“国王”。  
也许这会是最后一次远行了吧，从此之后，她大概没有机会和条件远游了。  
贝尔格珈长期毫无波澜的心境被打破了，她长吸一口气，想要驱逐心中的杂念。  
烛火晃动了一下，四下寂静无声，影子打在贝尔格珈搭在窗框的手背上。  
她回头，一个人悄无声息地站在她身后。  
脸色惨白、身形瘦削，投来的目光如穿过她投向墙壁般空洞，暗沉的绿眼睛了无生机。  
是她。  
盎格鲁-撒克逊人，北海帝国的一部分，应该坐在克努特身边的第三人  
“英格兰。“她脱口而出，平静得不像是在发问，仿佛是理所当然的称述。  
对方沉默着，仅仅低头鞠躬示意。  
就像是得到允许前不许开口说话的奴隶。  
她走过她身旁，脚步轻得仿佛身体没有任何重量、仿佛她只是飘过此地的一个鬼魅、一个幽灵。

⑩. 瓦良格人：瓦良格人（瑞典语：Varjager；希腊语：Βάραγγοι或Βαριάγοι，Varangoi或Variagoi；俄语：Варяги,Varyagi或Varyahy）也作瓦里亚基人、瓦兰吉亚人、瓦兰人、法朗清人、瓦伦京人。是指公元8世纪至10世纪出现在东欧平原上的维京人。瓦良格人原来居住在北欧的斯堪的纳维亚半岛，后逐渐沿着商路来到东欧平原，活跃在当地的商路上。他们从事着强盗和商人的双重工作，也经常抢劫财物，掳掠人口为奴，运到君士坦丁堡出售。他们还受雇于当地东斯拉夫人的王公，充当亲兵，从事征战。其中一位瓦良格人领袖留里克还建立了留里克王朝，统治了基辅罗斯。后逐渐与斯拉夫人融合为俄罗斯人。  
⑪. 诺曼人［Normans，名称源于“北人”或诺斯人（Norsemen）］，是指在中世纪时来自法国北部的一个族群，他们的贵族阶级大部分繁衍自斯堪的那维亚，他们在中世纪是北欧、地中海和近东的重要政治和军事角色，如殖民（和命名）诺曼底、对英格兰的诺曼入侵、在西西里和南意大利建立国家、以及十字军东征。


	2. 昔日的北海与今日见到的南边海洋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章就是先打架后谈人生，展现一下那个时候斯堪的纳维亚民风淳（cu）朴(ye)，以及三个人到底是怎么各自心怀鬼胎的
> 
> 罗莎文末打酱油
> 
> 新增人物冰|岛,取名“羔羊“ 艾斯洛斯（Ísrøðr lambi），是”冰+平和/平静“的意思
> 
> 以及丹丹真是真是点燃斯堪的纳维亚（？）的一把火

一

“那么，”诺斯瑞举起手宣布。“就由我来当裁判，两人点到为止，在我叫停时就停下。”  
贝尔格珈点点头，脱下身上的披肩，拿起盾牌和剑。  
“特别是你，蠢蛋丹恩，听见没有？！再折断别人的胳膊就没人愿意陪你练手了。”  
“知道啦知道啦。”丹恩正为了热身做着小跳，双眼发亮，紧盯着贝尔格珈。那雀跃期待的神情就像看着糖果的孩童。  
贝尔格珈吃惊于昨夜的胡吃海塞对丹恩没有造成任何影响，天知道昨天他们喝下了多少蜂蜜酒。  
“我们上次这样都是多久以前了？我很期待这次和你对打，贝尔格珈。”他说着走到草地中央，周围都是围观的北欧战士，有丹麦人、也有和贝尔格珈一起来的瑞典人，他们小声议论着，猜测着两个人谁会赢，谁的表现会更英勇。  
领袖需要不断地去证明自己，北欧人可不会跟随他们不认可的弱者。  
贝尔格珈沉默着套上她的头盔，也站到草地中央，她那与外表年龄不符的高大身形和紧绷的脸让许多人看着就紧张。  
“你不用盔甲和盾牌吗。”  
“那种东西反而是累赘。”丹恩把斧子扛在肩上。“我有这个就好。”  
“那么，我来喽！”  
他说着，朝贝尔格珈冲过去——  
太快了！贝尔格珈下意识地举起手中的盾牌，盾牌挨了结结实实的一击，巨大的力道震得她手臂发麻。  
明明对方拿着重武器，但速度极快，完全没有给她喘息的机会，斧头一下又一下紧接着向她砍去，她不得不放低重心，抬起手臂防御那些重击。贝尔格珈被逼得紧紧的，双脚甚至因为受到的冲击陷进泥土里，在草地上留下浅浅的脚印。  
“不亏是‘硬骨头’丹恩……”  
“单挑的话他是绝对不败的……”  
不急，不要急。  
她握紧手里的剑，等待着反击的时机。  
丹恩又一次将手里的斧子高高举起，手臂因为巨大的力道向后弯去。  
就是现在！  
她压低身子冲了过去，丹恩以为她要挥剑，用斧子的柄去格挡，她手腕一转，用剑柄给了对方的腹部重重一击，让丹恩摔在地上。  
人群中响起阵阵惊叹声。  
“真是漂亮的一击！”  
“不愧是曾直面米克拉加德①的希腊火②的‘沉默者’贝尔格珈……！”  
即使挨了这一下，丹恩倒下时也紧紧攥着手里的斧子。他一个翻身，躲过了贝尔格珈直指他喉咙的剑尖。  
“果然，邀请你来是对的。“他爬起来，脸上露出笑容。又一次朝对手冲去，贝尔格珈的防守严密，也有着不输给丹恩的力气，一时间刀光剑影，高下难分。  
“你们刚刚说那个女孩儿叫‘沉默者’贝尔格珈？“  
“不知道吗？你是新来的吧，她这几年都不在北海附近活动，可是个厉害人物。”  
“看着吧，看他们到底谁会赢。”

贝尔格珈喘着粗气，汗水顺着额头留下，模糊了她的视线。  
碍事……!头盔又沉又重，还遮挡视野。她卸下头盔，“哐当”一声将其扔到地上，用小臂抹了一把脸上的汗。  
“没关系吗。“丹恩挥了挥手里的斧子，脸上也有汗水滴下，但他看起来依然精力充沛。”把你的头颅暴露给我。“  
她不说话，摆好迎战的架势。对方咧嘴一笑，冲着她的脖子砍去。  
贝尔格珈又一次伸手用盾牌格挡。然而随着木头断裂的声响，斧头直接嵌进了盾牌里。她看见穿过盾牌的铁器闪着寒光，离她的双眼极近。  
来不及思考，她吼了一声，把手中的盾牌甩了出去，砍在上面的斧头也被扔在了地上。这样近的距离反而让她无法快速挥剑，对赤手空拳的丹恩更加有利。他一拳打在贝尔格珈的胃部，即使隔着锁子甲，力道也丝毫不减。贝尔格珈忍着胃里的不适，挥动手上的剑，剑尖划过丹恩的脸颊，剑柄从脱力的手中滑出，她的长剑掉落在一旁。  
血从丹恩脸上的口子留下，打湿了他的半边脸颊、划出一条鲜红的粗线。  
感官模糊起来，时间仿佛放慢了，贝尔格珈看到对方的瞳孔张大，面孔开始变形、扭曲——  
直至仿佛变成一头凶狠的野兽。  
“够了，你们两个都——”  
什么，有人在说什——  
野兽把她猛扑到地上，朝她露出了獠牙，亮出利爪。  
“丹恩！！停下来——！”  
“砰！“  
拳头打在她的脸上，麻痹感从大脑一直蔓延到脖子，随之而来的是剧烈的疼痛。  
“嗷啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！“  
贝尔格珈发出撕心裂肺的愤怒嚎叫。她直接抓住丹恩的衣领，把他从身上甩了出去。  
据后来在酒馆里谈起这件事的战士说，当时‘硬骨头’丹恩就像一头被虎鲸高高抛起的海豹般，在空中飞出一道弧线，重重地摔倒在土地上——就在围观的人的脚旁，几乎被扔出事先给他们划好的场地。

①米克拉加德：维京人称君士坦丁堡为“米克拉加德”，意指“大城市”  
②希腊火：希腊之火（希腊语：Υγρό Πυρ）是东罗马帝国所利用的一种可以在水上燃烧的液态燃烧剂，为早期热兵器，主要应用于海战中，“希腊之火”或“罗马火”只是阿拉伯人对这种恐怖武器的称呼，东罗马自己则称之为“海洋之火”、“流动之火”、“液体火焰”、“人造之火”和“防备之火”等等。根据文献记载，希腊之火多次为东罗马帝国的军事胜利作出颇大的贡献，一些学者和历史学家认为它是东罗马帝国能持续千年之久的原因之一，希腊之火的配方现已失传，成分至今仍是一个谜团。

 

二  
“没事吧？！贝尔格珈？！“  
啊，痛，头好痛。  
她耳鸣不止，模糊地听到有人在喊她。  
贝尔格珈勉强坐了起来，觉得两眼直发黑。  
诺斯瑞伸手扶住她的肩膀。“还好吗？可以自己站起来吗？“  
她坐在地上捂住头呻吟不止，过了一会儿慢慢爬了起来，一时间觉得头痛欲裂，胃里翻江倒海，扶住身旁的树干开始呕吐。  
诺斯瑞一边拍着贝尔格珈的背，一边转头向背后的人喊道：“那个笨蛋的情况怎么样？缺胳膊断腿没有？“  
“不知道啊，大人，他好像昏过——”  
“哈哈。“  
丹恩像麻袋般倒在地上一动不动的身体突然抽搐了一下，胸口开始剧烈地起伏。过了几秒，空气中爆发出他巨大的笑声。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！“  
少年坐了起来，脸上满是污渍、血迹与擦伤，然而他却笑着，笑得像一个心满意足的孩童一样。  
“邀请你来是对的。“他又说出这句话。”真痛快啊。“  
“啊。“他抬起手，如梦初醒般发出感叹——他的小臂软绵绵的垂下，手肘折出不自然的角度。  
手臂脱臼了。  
他身后的人想把他扶起来，他却伸出那只好的手制止了，他转头面对已经把自己胃里的未消化食物吐得一干二净的贝尔格珈，露出真诚的笑容。  
“谢谢你，真的很愉快。“  
贝尔格珈还扶着那棵树，脑袋还没完全清醒。“不客气。“她神使鬼差地说道，发现自己既不觉得恼火也不觉得生气，看着对方大大的笑容，破天荒地想要回以一个微笑，然而一扯嘴角就感到一阵疼痛。

 

三  
“我们所有人都得感谢你，贝尔格珈。“  
贝尔格珈听着诺斯瑞说着，靠在椅背上，好的那半边脸被火堆烤得发热，另外半边脸被敷的药膏弄得冰凉。  
她从君士坦丁堡带回来的方子效果很好——在口头把羊皮纸上的希腊文翻译给医师之后，药膏很快就被送来了。她感觉自己的脸颊已经没那么疼，也很快消肿了。  
“自从克努特解散了大部分军队后，他就找不到对手①——这里已经没有人愿意跟他对打了，跟他单挑有几条命都不够用。他又无处发泄，你再不来，他就要疯掉了。“  
“喝酒吗？“他用蜂蜜酒盛满牛角酒杯，为尽地主之谊先递到她面前。  
“不用。”贝尔格珈摇头拒绝。诺斯瑞耸耸肩，喝下一口杯中金色的酒液，觉得身体开始暖和起来。  
丹恩是固执的，当主神奥丁在耶稣面前式微，当宏伟的木制教堂在斯堪的纳维亚拔地而起时，他的身上却依然保留着杀伐的维京精神。  
他明明是最早接触到基督教的，他离大陆最近，紧挨着昔日的法兰克帝国，明明条件是他们三人里最好的，却还如此视短而守旧。  
诺斯瑞恨恨地想着，又喝了一口，把剩下的酒液都倒到火堆里，木柴发出“嘶嘶”的声响，火烧得更旺了，在地板上投射下两人的阴影。

 

”克努特昨天邀请你去猎场狩猎。“两人沉默着在房间里坐了一会儿后，诺斯瑞突然开口说到。” 现在天气越来越冷，明天搞不好是最后的时期。明天上午我有宗教课，下午要去吗？“  
贝尔格珈沉默着考虑了一会儿，最后点点头——她来这里，好像也没有别的事情可以干了。

①占领英格兰后，克努特解散了自己的军队，只留下40艘战船，船上的士兵就是他所有的常备军。

 

 

四

 

“我们的天父，  
愿祢的名受显扬，  
愿祢的国降临，  
愿祢的旨意奉行在人间，如同在天上。”

他念出书中的词句，吐出一个又一个与他的母语迥异不同的音节。

“求祢今天赏给我们日用的食粮，  
求祢宽恕我们的罪过，如同我们宽恕别人一样。”

他的手指滑过书页的边角，点缀着泥金的羊皮纸触感细腻。

“不要让我们陷于诱惑，  
但救我们免于凶恶。

“阿门。”①

念完主祷文，诺斯瑞合上那本木架上的小巧祈祷书——红木的封面上雕刻着蜿蜒的藤蔓与枝叶。  
修道士恭敬地鞠了一躬，轻声用拉丁语夸赞他的进步。  
诺斯瑞看着对方滑稽的发型——他们专门用石头打磨头顶，而只剩下一圈耳旁的毛发。他点点头，也站了起来。  
修道士询问他到洗礼式时会希望有一个什么样的教名——诺斯瑞到时不仅将抛弃他所信仰的旧教诸神，还会舍弃他那用卢恩字母②拼出的名。  
他摆摆手，说他还需要时间考虑，接着就支走了那盎格鲁-萨克逊的修道士。  
盎格鲁-萨克逊的修道士。  
这些修道士曾是他们的金矿——海岸边的修道院毫无反抗力，掠夺里面镶着宝石的精美器具简直是轻而易举，会读会写的修道士也可以在都柏林的奴隶市场上卖个好价钱③，从不用担心赚不回本，对他们的需求从斯堪的纳维亚一直到远到西西里。  
现在，这些海盗生意越来越不好做了，想要索取和掠夺，如今需要一整套的说法和辞令。而基督教是能让他怀揣染血的剑，光明正大地进入大陆的最好通行证。  
他闭上眼睛便能回想起那些被写在浅棕羊皮纸上的拉丁字母，圆润而优雅，不似他们的卢恩字母那般，笔直的字体被粗野地凿刻在灰色的石头上。  
这些字符组成的圣经是他加入大陆世界的敲门砖，而它们也曾在很久以前，以另一种形式在他的眼前出现。

①此段为《主祷文》，是基督宗教最为人所知的祷词，亦最为信徒熟悉的经文。  
②卢恩字母：卢恩字母（Runes）又称为如尼字母或北欧字母，是一类已灭绝的字母，在中世纪的欧洲用来书写某些北欧日耳曼语族的语言，特别在斯堪的纳维亚半岛与不列颠群岛通用。斯堪的纳维亚半岛所用的卢恩文字被称作Futhark，不列颠岛所用的卢恩文字被称作Futhorc。  
③都柏林在被维京人占领后，成为维京人在西欧大陆建立的首座城池，后发展为贸易港口，有着自罗马帝国灭亡以来西欧最大的奴隶市场。

五  
很久以前，他不知自己于何年何月出生于这世上，回过神来时已整日面对大大小小的峡湾和无垠的大海，依靠一片不算肥沃的土地过活。他喝下由浆果和蜂蜜酿成的酒，咽下盐腌的生猪肉，裹着棕熊的皮毛在木制的长屋里度过一个又一个寒冷漫长的冬日。  
山峦险峻，他们乘着船穿越大大小小的河流，沿着弯曲的海岸线驶向远方。从那时起，他脚踏上的地方，就一直是甲板与土地。  
东边的同伴和他一同在这个半岛上与海岸和冰雪做伴，南边的男孩与他们仅相隔一个不宽的海峡，拥有着小而富庶的半岛。他们和他是同一类人，他隐约中知道这点。  
他的生活空乏而稳定，如同扑打在海岸边的浪花，日复一日地冲刷着沙地，哗哗声在空气中不断回响。他的世界是如此狭小，寒冷就像一个挥之不去的诅咒，又如同一双死神的手，扼住人们的咽喉，南部尚还良好，然而沿着海岸越是向北走，就越是凄凉而萧条，只有终日与风沙、冰雪与极光做伴。  
向南走，他想。向南走。  
他们被告知收集毛皮——远远超过他们所需的份量的毛皮，还有琥珀——那海岸边黄棕色半透明的小石子。他遥远的记忆中留下了寥寥几个异国人的身影：棕色的短发、夸大的长袍、不一样的语言，他们带走了这些东西，留下打磨光滑的、雕刻着花纹的水杯、胸针、装饰品。  
在那相对富庶的南方半岛上，那个和他同样是金发的孩子热情地招待他。罗马，他听到这个词，罗马。那些棕发的人来自罗马。他告诉他，有些人去了那里，拿起武器为他们效力，得到的回报丰厚。他告诉他，那里的人把这些半透明的小石头当个稀奇，愿意用黄金制成的钱币来换取。  
他给他展示那些精美的器具，那银色的餐具近乎夺去他的呼吸——大大小小的人物雕刻于其上，或穿着整洁的衣物、精美的饰品，或展示出健美的肉体，与他们在石壁上寥寥几笔画出的图有着天差地别。  
他第一次意识到海岸也好，世界也好，都比他想象中的要广阔得多。  
他坐在港口，望着海平面，听着海浪的哗哗声在耳边不断地回响。  
向南走，他想。向南走。

 

六

“看。”  
他说着，伸手指向古道旁的草地。  
贝尔格珈应声望去，在不远的山坡上看到石头房子的残垣断壁。样式像极了她在君士坦丁堡见到的颇有年代的房屋和纪念碑。  
“那不是盎格鲁—撒克逊人的房子，他们不会用石头来建房屋。这是更久之前的居民留下的，是’不列颠尼亚行省’的居民。”  
随行的侍从被他们的对话搞得摸不着头脑——诺斯瑞用的是拉丁语。  
“可惜他们已荣光不再了。”  
“……如果你想要见到罗马人，可以沿着伏尔加河驶到黑海。”  
“不，我的朋友。”诺斯瑞说着，蓝紫色的眼睛依旧望着那片废墟。“你所拜访的‘罗马’，已经不是我所说的’罗马’。”  
贝尔格珈曾给诺斯瑞展示她从君士坦丁堡得来的画卷和饰品。那些排列整齐的希腊文和温和克制的宗教画无法激起他内心的波澜。  
那已不是当年他所见到的罗马。  
拿着长矛的侍从突然兴奋地叫了一声——废弃的大理石柱后突然出现了一只红鹿，身形高大，皮毛发亮。  
大概是在这个季节与鹿群走散了吧。贝尔格珈想着，想要拿下背在身上的弓箭，却被诺斯瑞伸手制止了。  
“弓箭无法一击杀死它。”他为了不惊动猎物而压低声音说着，目光聚焦在那头鹿身上。拿起挂在马背上的弩，诺斯瑞没有看手上结构复杂的武器一眼，便填装好了铁头的箭矢，压低身子弓起背，瞄准了山坡上因不安四处张望的动物。  
双手没有一丝不稳的抖动，箭矢随着弓弦的松动射出，正中猎物的头部。红鹿嘶吼了一声，几个踉跄，便应声倒在草地上。  
他松了一口气，放下手中的弩，嘴边因此泛起些许白色的雾气。侍从看起来比他还要高兴，一边说着奉承话一边跑去拾取诺斯瑞猎得的鹿。  
他收起十字弓，衣袖随着动作向上提起，手套边沿露出的手腕皮肤苍白，骨骼与经脉分明。  
“回去吧。”贝尔格珈收紧手上的缰绳，看着费力扛起那头鹿的侍从。“天快暗了。”  
“也对。”诺斯瑞松了松领口的布料。“回去就把这头鹿送到厨房，吩咐厨子料理。”他对回来的侍从说道。“至于皮毛……你有什么想要的吗，贝尔格珈？靴子？手套？”  
“我不需要。”  
“那就回去听听那个笨蛋丹恩怎么说吧。”  
他说着，蹬蹬马肚子。马蹄踏在石制的古道上，哒哒作响。  
“走吧，正如你说的，天快暗了。”

 

七  
很久以前，当他们终于下定决心，乘着长船①南下时，世界早已不是他想象的模样。  
他看到那些大理石的废墟和遗迹，仿佛看到一个死去的巨人，以扭曲的姿势倒在曾经属于她的土地上，血肉和脂膏被周围的恶狼吸食瓜分得干干净净，最后只剩下森森白骨裸露在外，留给后人猜想她曾经的模样。  
基督教是巨人留下的最后一丝线索，那些海边的修道院是巨人的血肉所供养出的最肥美的羔羊——没有武器也没有力量，在被割喉放血前只能咩咩叫的、软弱无力的羔羊。  
巨人死了，她身后留下的土地被她的血肉所滋养，富庶又肥沃。大陆上的财宝如同这片土地上长出的庄稼——好似一片望不到尽头的麦田，麦粒沉得让茎秆弯了腰，颜色是已近成熟的金黄。  
于是，他拿起手中的镰刀，去收割那片唾手可得的庄稼。

①长船：指维京长船，维京长船（丹麦语：Langskib，挪威语：Langskip，冰岛语：Langskip）是斯堪的纳维亚和冰岛的维京人在维京时期使用的贸易、商务、探险用船。长船在9至13世纪定型。这些船的特征和外表直到在今天在斯堪的那维亚造船传统还有体现。

八  
“还没下雪。”  
贝尔格珈站在窗前，望着窗外的房屋和炊烟，这样简短的评价到。  
“比不上地中海和里海，但这里的冬天总归会来的迟一些。”诺斯瑞回应到，他翻了翻手中的书页。  
“故乡怎么样？”过了几秒，他开口问道。  
贝尔格珈皱起眉头：和她的邻居相处时最恼火的一点就是，你永远也不知道他清风淡云说出的话语是随口一说还是经过了深思熟虑。  
“冷，已经下雪了。”  
“是吗。”  
书页翻动响起“哗啦”一声，房间里又静了几秒。  
“昨天的鹿皮。”贝尔格珈突然开口，转过头去看着坐在火炉前的诺斯瑞。“你可以送给艾斯洛斯。只要是你亲手为他准备的东西，不管是手套还是靴子，他都会很高兴。”  
听到这个名字，诺斯瑞抬起头来，如同坚冰融化，如同坚固的防守有了松动，他的表情柔和起来。  
“我都忘问了。”他说着，合上书页。“他怎么样了？”  
“听过来的海豹皮商人说，过得还不错。”  
“你的主意很好，贝尔格珈。等浮冰一融化，我们就去看他吧。从北海驶到法罗群岛，一路向西北方向就行。”  
“好。”她一边回应，一边想着，在提到远在西边的艾斯洛斯时，会是她的伙伴少有的有点儿人味的时候。

 

木柴被烧成焦黑、从中间断成了两节，发出清脆的声响。  
地板发出细小的嘎吱声，她用眼角瞥见灰蓝色的布料。  
贝尔格珈抬头望去。  
那晚见到的人——这片土地真正的主人，如今正站在门口。  
她的穿着与普通的英格兰少女无异，与那晚不一样，她的脸上没有阴影，她只是显得冷静又镇定。  
即使听到诺斯瑞不满地啧声，她也毫无反应。  
“干什么？”  
她依然沉默着，伸手指着角落的圆桌。上面摆着一本书、一枚胸针，还有刺绣的布与针线盒。  
诺斯瑞低下头，把眼前的人当作空气。  
金发绿眼的人径直走到桌前，拿起自己的东西。她抬起头来，正好与贝尔格珈对视。  
那双绿眼睛如同一潭死水，在这好几秒内也没有泛起一点涟漪。她只是机械地转过头，然后抱着她的东西走开了。  
哦。贝尔格珈想到。诺斯瑞讨厌她，她也不在意诺斯瑞和自己。  
这个自己咀嚼出来的信息滑过心底，同样没有让贝尔格珈的内心泛起一点涟漪。


	3. 越过奥法堤与塞文河相望

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章终于是罗莎的主场了（笑）这章不长，总之就是罗莎开始搞事，进入主线惹(倒)总之，祝食用愉快:)

一  
她抱着手中的东西，穿过草地，直到她离那些本不属于这片土地的异乡人够远为止。  
她坐在木屋前的台阶上，检查着她的什物。她翻看那从罗马时代传下来的书籍，摊开绣到一半的刺绣端详，把胸针放到手心掂量，确认它们都完好无损后，松了一口气。  
还好这枚胸针还在，那些北方人就像贪婪的乌鸦，永远在窥伺闪闪发亮的财宝。  
她拿起那枚小巧的胸针，高举过头顶，看着它在阳光的照射泛出带着一点桃红的耀眼金色。  
这是罗马时代的遗产，是她与血亲间连接的证明。  
这是威尔士金。

 

二  
“罗莎。“兄长温柔地叫着她的名字，把她揽进怀里。  
他把那枚船舵形状的胸针拿起来，金色的胸针在篝火的照耀下又镀上一层淡红，显得美而艳丽。  
“他们建造长长的水渠，为了冲走灌木和树林，露出埋着黄金的土地。“  
“他们在潮湿的地下用烈火燃烧石块，然后泼上冰凉的水，让石头裂开，露出白色的石英。“  
“从成堆的石英中，最后提炼出的，就是这泛着红的黄金。“  
她靠着威尔宽厚温暖的胸膛，看着这精致的装饰品。  
“这是我在成人式那天，得到的礼物。“  
他摸摸她的头，把这枚胸针别在她的衣裙上。  
“我的妹妹，我们是凯尔特人的后裔，我们是罗马的子民。“  
她的兄长抱住她，她感受到威尔的身体在颤抖。  
“我不会让我们死去，我不会让我们被迫分离。“  
“我的妹妹，我会保护你。“

 

三  
她低下头，想重新别上那枚胸针，但她的手上布满旧伤，还有这个冬天新裂开的口子，伤口随着手指的弯曲裂开了，伴随着一阵阵微小而恼人的刺痛。她倒吸了一口气，差点儿让胸针掉在地上。  
她把胸针放在另一只手上，把指节含在手里，希望能减轻那些伤痛。

 

 

四  
“哦，她啊。”丹恩撇撇嘴。“就跟块木头似的。跟她说什么，她都什么反应都没有。”  
贝尔格珈听了，耸耸肩。这里的事情真是够奇怪的，她想，看着丹恩挂彩的脸，还有那脱臼的手臂。  
“……你的伤还好吗？”  
“啊？你说这个？“他抬抬那只被包扎固定的手臂。”没事的啦，这点儿小伤不算什么。“  
她告别了丹恩，想着怎么消磨一天里剩下的时光。  
她听到渐近的马蹄声，想着也许是运送货物和信件的马车到了，朝那里走去。  
她总是习惯在一大早查看自己的信件，也喜欢观赏当地的手工艺品——虽然比不上君士坦丁堡的宝物，但有些也相当漂亮。  
眼看就要翻过眼前一个不陡的山坡，她却突然听到侍女的尖叫，然后是死一般的寂静。  
本能地察觉到不对劲，她快速爬上坡顶。  
她看到一个满身是血的男人，骑着马伫立在那里。

 

五  
“罗莎。”  
他的身形如她记忆中的一样高大。  
“罗莎，我总算找到你了。”  
他向她伸出手，有半截断掉的镣铐还拷在他的手腕上。  
侍女在一旁捂住嘴巴，不知所措，一动也不敢动。  
她站起来，书和刺绣都掉到了地上，被尘土染脏。她顾不得捡起地上的东西，睁大眼睛看着眼前的人。  
“……哥……哥哥。”  
“我都快认不出你来了，罗莎。”威尔说着，语气轻柔。那苦涩的言语几乎让她的心抽痛起来。  
“走吧，跟我一起回去吧。”  
回去……?我们还能回哪里去？  
一股浓烈的血腥味扑面而来——血，不知是别人的血还是他自己的血，沾在他棕红色的微卷长发上，他被镣铐弄伤的手腕上，他拿的那把陈旧的剑上。  
“哥——!”  
“别过去！别抓他的手！“  
“如果被发现，你就完了！“  
那是晦涩的、听起来如咒语般的诺尔斯语。  
罗莎回头望去，看到站在高处的贝尔格珈。

 

六  
那个人的眼神变了，绿色的眼睛不再是一潭死水，而如同平静的海面掀起海浪，如同冷掉的木炭迸发出火花  
她看着贝尔格珈，又移开视线，看着她满身是伤的兄长。  
她一手还紧攥着那枚胸针，向威尔走去。  
“哥哥。”  
他温柔地笑着，如同多年前为她轻哼歌谣时那样。  
“哥哥。”  
她看到威尔颈间的项圈，连着断掉的铁链。  
怎么会？怎么会这样？威尔士的诸国已向克努特臣服，老老实实地做了他的诸侯国。威尔没有理由被这样对待。  
“罗莎，和我……”  
他说到一半，身子软绵绵地倒下，她扶住他的上身，温热的血顺着滴下，流到她的肩膀上，染红了蓝色的布料。  
我要保护他。不论怎样，不论发生了什么，我也一定要保护他。  
她听着他微弱的呻吟声，把他的身子重新扶到马背上。  
“大……大人……那里……!”  
侍女的脸色苍白，颤颤巍巍地指向他跑来的方向。  
威尔被两个把守的士兵发现了，他们此时已经追了过来。  
“大人，请离开那里，我们要把那个人给……”  
“站住！！”罗莎大吼一声，吓得士兵立刻僵住了——他们从来没有见过这个沉默寡言的瘦弱少女这样凶狠过，仿佛是狮子张开嘴露出獠牙，震慑她的猎物。“在这片土地上，我的命令，是除克努特之外的最高命令！“  
”就站在那里，不许动，不许再靠近。”  
贝尔格珈睁大眼睛注视着一切，罗莎最后抬头看了她一眼，带着意味明显的威胁和震慑。  
冷掉的木炭重新迸发出火花，变成熊熊燃烧的生命之火。  
她跨上马背，趁着所有人还没反应过来，带着威尔骑马离去。  
“快……快通知国王！“  
士兵回过神来，大叫着。而贝尔格珈，手还伸向她离去的地方，嘴半张着，但终究一句话都没有吐出来。

 

七

她不知道那个女孩儿究竟说了些什么，她不懂盎格鲁-撒克逊语。  
但她确实看到那个人眼里，迸发出火花。  
那眼神一如她南下时所见到的一样。  
那个斯拉夫女人长得壮实高大，仿佛是在那片满是树林与草原的土地上，拼命吸收珍贵的营养，努力而坚韧地生长，直到能保护她年幼弱小的弟妹为止。  
“没事的，孩子们，不要怕，姐姐在这里。”她轻声说着，摸着两个孩子的头。小女孩儿还站都站不稳，紧紧攥着她的衣裙。那男孩儿的头紧贴她的腰，苍白的脸埋进粗糙的布料中，用一只灰紫色的眼睛看着贝尔格珈。  
他们斯拉夫人，必须要在这片土地上，与北方来的不速之客一起活下去，尽管曾被他们虐夺、杀害、囚禁。  
她没有武器，没有盾牌，却将弟妹护在身后，直视佩着剑的贝尔格珈，没有一丝犹豫、害怕、颤抖。  
那蓝色的眼睛，如晴天里的海湾般平静，却又如此坚定有力，仿佛有一波波暗流在平静的海面下酝酿。  
那生命之火，那海浪，那火光，都意味着什么？  
她从来没有明白过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奥法堤（英语：Offa's Dyke，威尔士语：Clawdd Offa）是英格兰和威尔士边界上的线状军事工事，从塞文河畔的切普斯托向北延伸270公里至迪河三角洲。建于麦西亚国王奥法在位时的8世纪末，目的是防御威尔士人的进攻，因为奥法占领了很多威尔士人的土地。奥法堤在数个世纪都是英格兰和威尔士的分界线。奥法堤大部分是平坦的堤坝，个别地方高18米，在威尔士一侧有深约3.7米的深沟。有些部分至今仍然可见，成为一些徒步旅行者徒步的路线。
> 
> 塞文河（英语：River Severn；威尔士语：Afon Hafren；拉丁语：Sabrina）是英国最长的河流，长约354公里，发源于威尔士中部地带。
> 
> 诺尔斯语：此处指古诺尔斯语，古诺尔斯语（Old Norse），由于地理位置与历史因素，亦称作古北欧语、古斯堪地纳维亚语、古冰岛语、古挪威语，是日耳曼语族的一个分支，发展自8世纪时更古老的原始诺尔斯语，在维京时期至公元1300年左右，通行于斯堪地纳维亚居民以及海外殖民地。


	4. 阻隔布里斯托尔湾与伊钦河的绵延土地

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章是罗莎和诺斯瑞的主场，很黑的诺斯瑞出没，避雷注意
> 
> 这章也不是很长，反正就是......我不剧透了，总之，祝食用愉快吧
> 
> 下章（又）有诺斯瑞的回忆杀，大概

一  
只有一个可能。  
她想着，不禁打了个冷颤。  
她的哥哥拖着这副伤痕累累的身体，砍断束缚自己的锁链，骑着马找到了她。  
对那些都柏林的奴隶贩子来说，对如今还在禁令下沿着海岸线劫掠的海盗来说，人本身就是财宝，是可以变卖盈利的牲口。  
那些人不知道她的兄长是谁，他们只知道这个高大强壮的威尔士人可以在市场上卖个好价钱。  
马蹄踩过暗黄的枯叶，她骑马穿过只剩下光秃秃树干的森林，耳边是风的呼啸声与马蹄声响，她攥紧手上的缰绳，那枚胸针还被她抓在手上，磕得她手心生疼。  
想，罗莎，快些想，你该怎么办？

 

二  
牛角酒杯从诺斯瑞的手中滑落，灰白色的容器摔在木地板上，金色的酒液尽数洒出。  
“你说什么？”  
戾气爬上那张清秀的面庞，青筋在他的额头上暴起。  
报告的人知道他的脾气，再开口说一句话，自己就有苦头吃了，那人只是闭上嘴，恭恭敬敬地低下头。  
他一脚踢上身旁的桌子，木桌倒在地上，发出一声巨大的声响，铜质的容器叮铃哐啷响着摔了一地。  
他就知道，他就知道。  
这些人，这群岛上的这家人……这种人怎么可能会乖乖听话！！！  
恼人的疼痛从左腿传来，仿佛伤口也有着自己的意志和记忆，提醒他那些往事。  
他紧握拳头大叫一声，跌回椅子上，伸手撑住自己的额头，摸到一层冷汗。  
冷静，冷静。  
“其他人知道这个消息吗？”  
“目前只有你知道，大人，克努特王并不知道，而‘硬骨头’丹恩也不在，他像往常一样，不通报一声就不知道跑到哪里去了。”  
很好。  
“派一小股士兵出去找到她，不要大张旗鼓地伸张。”他一动不动，脸被手上投下的阴影遮住。“封锁这个消息，不要再让其他人知道。”  
“还有，”他抬起头来，伸手抓住自己的小腿。“请个医生过来，马上。”

 

三  
他为何没有被别人发现？是因为经过的是廖无人烟的荒原和树林吗？  
此时她的身后必定已有追兵，东躲西藏是没有用的，从现在开始，必须争分夺秒地把威尔送出去才行。  
如果众人知道这件事，会让英格兰的北欧人成为天大的笑话，令克努特蒙羞，而维持名誉和尊严需要高昂的代价，最糟糕的情况下，北海脆弱的和平将会再次被打破。  
对方一定也是这样想的，他们一定也不希望事态扩大，所以不会将这个消息通报得众人皆知，而是动用尽量小的兵力来找到她。  
这为她争取了时间。  
她需要盟友，忠诚可靠的盟友。  
谁有足够的财力和人力，能在不被发现的情况下将威尔送出去？  
谁有足够的忠诚心，不会因为奖赏或是惩罚将他们招供出去？  
罗莎心中有了答案。  
她策马急驰，绕过几个弯道，进入崎岖狭窄的小道。  
她勒勒缰绳，俯身拍拍坐骑的脖子，安抚累得哼哧喘气的马儿，让它向前走去。  
罗莎抬起头，光秃秃的褐色枝桠几乎遮住天空，她眯起眼睛寻找着。  
终于，随着马儿的前进，修道院尖顶上的十字架从枝桠顶端伸出，进入她的视野。

 

四  
医生蹲下身去，小心翼翼地撩起他的裤脚。  
一条伤疤赫然出现在眼前，从诺斯瑞的膝盖一直延伸到脚踝，丑陋地突起，如同树的根茎，蜿蜒着扎进他的皮肤里，颜色鲜红，仿佛是活物，是一条寄生于宿主身上的虫。  
当这条的伤疤重新出现在眼前，他觉得自己的太阳穴在突突地跳动着。  
这条虫，在慢条斯理地吸食他的骨髓，顺着他的腿向上爬去，直至连他的脊椎也要啃食殆尽。  
医生对这样的伤口毫无办法，他能做的就只有往上面抹止痛的膏药，以及为了不惹上任何麻烦，把自己的嘴管好，不把这件事说给任何人听。

 

五  
修道院长表情严肃地迎接了罗莎，他笔直站在门前，两只手从宽大的袍子中伸出，紧握在一起。  
在他身旁的修道士却显得慌乱而紧张，嘴里不停地念叨着上帝，在胸口画着十字。  
“院长。“罗莎牵着马儿走了过去，她的声音还有些颤抖。  
对方双手合十。“大人。“  
“院长，我⋯⋯”  
“不用解释，大人，您什么也不需要解释。”  
“把马背上的那位先生送去包扎，把这匹马牵到马厩。”他吩咐身旁年轻的修道士。  
可怜的年轻人！他甚至都不曾为了制作羊皮纸而屠宰过一头羊，伸手去牵马时几乎要被血腥味儿给熏晕过去。不断在心中默念着祈祷文，他颤颤巍巍地离开了。  
罗莎默默跟随着修道院长进入礼拜堂，修道院长早已过了壮年时期，后脑勺的稀疏毛发变得灰白，皮肤斑驳而松弛。  
光线透过彩色玻璃照进室内——这教堂大概是附近最好的建筑之一了，它是克努特清剿反对他的贵族，重新坐稳王位之后，慷慨资助翻修的教堂之一。  
“请帮帮我。”  
罗莎说着，率先打破了沉默，声音在空荡荡的房屋里回荡。  
“请再给我一匹马，一匹健壮的好马。让我足以带着我的兄长逃到河边，我会托人带着他逆流而上，回到威尔士的土地。”  
对方依旧背对着她。  
“大人，您尽管嘲笑我的懦弱好了，您尽管在神面前鄙夷我也没关系。”  
“我的背后是虔诚的修士与村民。”  
如果被发现与这起事件有关联，他们所有人都躲不过残酷的刑罚。  
“没事的，”罗莎皱着眉头闭上眼睛，重复着这句话。“没事的。”  
“威尔如果成功逃走，他们会放弃追捕他，因为他们真正要找的人是我。”  
“安全将威尔送走之后，我会让他们找到我，我会让他们抓住我。”  
院长转过身。“大人，您……！”  
“从一开始，我就没想过要逃。”

 

六  
诺斯瑞一拳锤在桌子上，吓得医生险些失手让手中的容器滑落。  
罪魁祸首的模样浮现在他的脑海里。  
他没有忘记，那个人举起剑，居高临下地望着他，让他蒙受羞辱，让他痛失荣誉。  
那个混账的模样和眼下罪魁祸首的模样重叠在一起。  
面无表情，沉默不语，装作一个乖乖听话的傀儡。她以为这样就能骗过所有人吗？  
他的同伴从没有在意过，对他的同伴来说，要是奴隶变得不听话，那就杀掉再想办法重新得到一个就好。  
他从没有这样想过，他从一开始就厌恶她，从一开始就没有信任过她。  
没有人会愿意乖乖当奴隶，这是他出海这些年所学到的教训之一。，  
特别当那个人还是差点儿砍断你的腿的混账的血亲时。

 

七  
“让他们抓住我，这样最稳妥。”她抬起头来，直视着对方的眼睛。“为他们指路吧，向他们招供我在哪里，这样一定能洗清你们的嫌疑。”  
“大人！别再强人所难了，请别再让我做出艰难的决定了！您先是让我冒着让我们再度受苦的风险帮助您，现在您却要我把您推到火坑里！”  
“不，院长。”她收紧了拳头。“我要你指路，也是要请你指向相反的路，为我争取时间，在那之后，我会前往那里，让他们找到我，这样，他们将永远不知道威尔被送到了哪个堤岸，哪个码头。”  
“您这是要让我将您推入恶魔口中啊，大人！”  
“院长……不，神父，当我初次认识你的时候，你还是附近村庄的神父。”  
她向前走了一步，依旧看着对方。  
“你曾为保护村民和修士免受战争的伤害与侵袭，让他们都躲到你管辖的教堂里。你曾为了他们出面与全副武装的士兵交涉，保住了他们的性命。现在，你向那些北边来的人传授知识，为他们施洗。”  
“请帮助我吧，神父。”她低下头，向对方致意。“眼下，我将希望与信任都寄托给你。如果恶魔与烈火必定要来，让烈火灼烧我，让恶魔的怒火倾泻向我，而不是这片土地。”  
“拜托你了，神父，我请求你。”


	5. 沿着北海边缘吞噬的大大小小的岛屿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 久违的第五章，本章苏哥出没，血腥暴力场景有，跟前几章相比要稍微长一点儿。

一

她费力地把威尔从马上扛下来，即使修士们已经帮他进行了包扎，罗莎还是从他的发间闻到了刺鼻的血腥味。  
威尔像一袋面粉般摔在货车的木板上，发出声响，他失血过多，脸色苍白，意识不清，嘴里喃喃念叨着什么。  
罗莎把信物交给赶马车的农民——那是个不大的木制十字架，雕刻简单而粗狂，交织的蔓藤覆在其上。对方颤颤巍巍地接过——即使他目不识丁、这辈子都没有去过村庄方圆十里外的地方，也明白这恐怕是会让他掉脑袋的差事。  
这是修道院长在她临走之前交给她的。“村民们都信任我，看到这个的话，他们会照您的要求照做。” 苍老的修道院长说着，不断在胸口画十字，哽咽着低下头为她送行。“我为您祈祷，大人，愿上帝保佑您，愿上帝保佑您。”  
她弯下腰，叫着兄长的名字，但对方只是不断地因疼痛呻吟。  
她想起自己一直带在身上的胸针，把那个金光闪闪的小玩意儿拿了出来。  
再见，她想着，再见，当你看到它时，就会知道我曾在你身旁。  
她想将那枚胸针塞到对方手里，刚一触碰到对方厚实温暖的掌心，那粗长有力的五指突然紧紧抓住了她的手，让她吓了一跳。  
威尔有了反应，仿佛离开水面的鱼一般挣扎着，想要醒来。他徒劳地吐出混乱而毫无意义的音节，那干裂的嘴唇不断开合颤抖。  
她只觉得胸口一紧，像有什么东西卡在喉咙里一样，又如同要调用全身的力气般，费力地把手从威尔的手里抽出来，只留那枚胸针让威尔攥在胸前，如同丢给溺水者一根浮木一般。  
她接过农民递过来的干草，覆盖在威尔身上，她看着威尔高大的身形一点一点被稻草覆盖住，直到那张她拼命想记下的脸庞也被隐藏在这一片枯黄中。  
农名挥了挥马鞭，那头矮小的杂种马嘶叫了一声，哼哧哼哧地费力小跑起来，那人弯着腰，弯得很低很低，低到从背后几乎看不到他肩膀上的头颅。没人会发现异样，士兵只会觉得那又是一个运送干草的、臭烘烘的农民。  
她听着车轮被石头磕绊的声响，咬着牙去握坐骑的缰绳。  
快走，快走，不要留恋，不要回头！  
她骑上马，朝着另一方向赶去，祈祷着一定要赶在搜查她的军队之前。  
越过几个山丘，跨过一条溪流，她到达了目的地。  
四周很安静，没有人，除了她之外谁都不在。这让她突然感到如释重负般的轻松，她吸了一口气，在马背上看着远处地风景。  
稀稀落落的木屋矗立在农田周围，所有的庄稼在冬天来临之前早已收割完毕，如今褐色的土地裸露在外，牲畜也为了避寒而躲进了栅栏里，挤在一起取暖。  
马蹄声渐渐近了，她能听到咒语般的诺尔斯语，那是士兵们发现她的通报声。  
再多看一眼吧，这毕竟是我的土地啊。  
来年，这里也会种上小麦，到了深秋，那金色的麦浪会随着风翻滚吧。  
“耕牛甚至会自愿地将它们的脖子伸进轭中。”①  
她想起这句话，不禁轻声用拉丁语念出声来。  
那是多少年前做的美梦了啊。  
长矛的尖头闪着寒光，出现在她的视野里。  
她已经被包围了。

 

①787年，一位编年史学家在书中写下此句，感叹当时的繁荣和谐，然而同年秋天，第一批维京人来到英格兰。

 

二

很久以前，他从长船上走下，站在这片土地上，向远处看去，在心里默默评判着。  
身后是灰色的沙滩，眼前是枯黄的的草地，草地覆盖着平地，又费力地爬上山峦，只停在了山腰。山顶上的灰黑色岩石裸露在外，几乎要和压得极低的天空相接。  
这幅景象，仿佛本就做工粗糙的劣质挂毯被顽劣的孩童撕开了几个大洞一般。  
他不满地抬起下巴打量着——这比那些散落在附近海域的群岛还要糟糕。  
不过，没事，他不嫌弃，南方的任何地方，都不会比他的故乡更加贫瘠荒凉。  
他能看到远处飘扬的战旗，能听到士兵的吼叫、刀剑相接的声音。  
那些军阀身上也留着维京战士的血液，不服管教，为逃过挪威王的控制而占有了那些大大小小的群岛，现在他们终于登陆上这主岛，一点点夺去皮克特人原有的土地。  
这场仗打得很顺利，士兵们已经把战线推到离海岸很远的地方了。  
他扶了扶头盔——做工优良，精美的花纹雕刻其上。  
他不是不渴望比这更好的土地，地中海的阳光明媚、土地肥沃，然而那里距离太远、敌人太强大，与哈斯泰因的远征仅仅带来围坐在火塘边的故事和传说，没有长远的利益可言；爱尔兰小国林立，他做多只能做到占有沿海的土地；至于这岛上最富庶的南边土地，早就被自己的同伴抢先掠夺了。  
如果他想要获得财富和名誉，他得从这片土地上榨取。  
他看着远处的战况，想着应该差不多了。  
“把使者叫来，前去交涉。”他吩咐身旁的士兵。“去告诉伊斯坦因之子西格德，别杀红了眼。去和当地人谈条件，我们可以用更少的兵力拿下这个……”  
他听到有什么东西摩擦撕裂的声音。  
不对，有什么地方不对劲。  
几个小石子从峭壁上滚落下来，掉在他的脚旁。  
他不顾自己会摔在混着锋利石子的草地上，向一旁躲去。  
一团灰色的影子落在他原先站着的地方，发出巨大的声响，那锋利的剑尖扑了个空，直接插进泥土里。粗糙的布料被风吹落，灰色的斗篷上露出那人的红色头发与绿眼睛——那灰色的影子，是个拿剑的少年。  
“啧⋯⋯失败了么⋯⋯”  
那人喃喃说着，没等他站稳就朝他挥剑而去。诺斯瑞下意识地去抽出腰间的佩剑，亮出的一半剑刃格挡下对方的攻击，钢铁相接的尖锐声音在空气中回响。  
他咬紧牙关，身上的每一块肌肉都紧绷起来。  
头盔滑落在地上，对方看到他那苍白清秀的脸庞，轻蔑地哼了一声。  
“你以为戴上那样的盔甲，就可以让自己看起来很强吗。”  
那人跳开，灵活地躲开了背后守卫的攻击。那个拿着长矛的士兵扑了个空，连反应的时间都没有，就被绕到他背后的人一脚踢到地上，锋利的剑直接从背后贯穿了他的膝盖，让他发出了凄厉的惨叫，少年不耐烦地啧了一声，走到前面一脚踢向他的头颅，那人口吐白沫，昏了过去。  
少年的脸上挂着新鲜的血迹，转头看向了他。  
诺斯瑞抽出腰间的剑，紧紧地攥在手里。  
对方会跨过前线，专程来找自己，那么大概是清楚自己是什么人的，而且，也应该和他是同一类人。  
“滚，我不管你们这群混蛋是从哪个鬼地方来的，从这里给我滚出去。”  
那人举起剑指向他，斗篷下面露出格子花纹样式的布料，颜色是与他的头发如出一辙的红色。

 

三

他抬手格挡住了对方的一击，感到血液和汗水打湿了自己的上衣。  
他想起来了，他知道他是谁。  
在地中海南边炎热的土地上，早已逝去的巨人曾用石制的凯旋门炫耀自己的战功与荣誉。皇帝的雕塑立于其上，长袍的一角雕刻着花纹与图画——刻画出身着格子花纹布料的红发俘虏。①  
那雕塑的脚下刻着拉丁字母，那时他还不怎么会这门语言，费力地阅读着。  
喀里多尼亚,他第一次见到这个词，喀里多尼亚。②  
那就是指这片土地，眼前这个少年模样的人。  
对方的身上没有那些沉重的护具，反而因为行动快速而占了上峰。他挑开了诺斯瑞的剑，卸下身上的斗篷，向诺斯瑞脸上扔去。  
不好……!冷汗从额角流下，诺斯瑞感觉身上的每一根汗毛都倒竖起来。他猛地拨开遮蔽视线的布料，看到朝他砍来的，近在咫尺的剑。  
匆忙中拿起格挡的剑被对方的力量冲击，剑柄从他的手中滑落，他本人也因冲击力而向后倒去。  
在战斗中失去武器，便意味着战败。  
顾不得重重跌在地上的麻痹痛感，他一手插进潮湿的泥土里，借着手臂的力量移动身体，另一只手去拿掉在地上的剑。  
不知该说幸运还是不幸，那本瞄准他的腹部的剑因此落到了他的腿上，切断血管和肌肉，直接刺穿了他的骨头，借着助力向下划去，在他的小腿上撕裂出巨大的口子。  
巨大的疼痛敲击着他的脊髓，让他觉得天旋地转，几乎快要昏死过去。诺斯瑞发出凄厉的惨叫，紧紧握住剑柄，把那把丢失的剑捡了起来。  
对方先发制人，把武器从他的腿上拔了出来，向他劈头砍去，诺斯瑞一手握着剑刃，再次挡下了对方的重重一击。  
那人的脚毫不留情的踩在他的伤口上，血源源不断地流出，染红了一小片草地。疼痛撕心裂肺，他吼叫着，努力推着剑，不让对方的武器落下，双方僵持着，尖锐的剑刃划破了皮手套，温热的血从指缝间溢出，汇聚成小股的细流，从他的手背留下。  
红发的少年死死地盯着他，又向前推进了几分，失血过多的诺斯瑞已是力不从心，双手颤抖着。  
就在此时，空气中穿来凯尔特铜号的声音，浑厚而有力，似是野兽的吼叫——那是撤退的信号。  
听到这声音，对方不满地啧了一声，直起腰来。  
“这次算你好运，”在眼前的景象完全变黑前，他听到对方这么说着，居高临下看着他，眼中满是鄙视和厌恶。“下次要是让我再碰上你，”  
“我一定把你的头砍下来挂在屋外示众。”

 

①此凯旋门位于今摩洛哥境内的罗马古城瓦卢比利斯，是为纪念三世纪时罗马人成功攻打下属今苏格兰部分地区所建。  
②喀里多尼亚或加里东（Caledonia）是古罗马时期的拉丁语地名，主要指现今大不列颠岛上苏格兰地区，即罗马帝国不列颠尼亚行省以北的地区。


	6. 当火焰跨过哈德良长城燃烧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 北方人与海第六章。  
> 兄债妹偿了。  
> 真的不是故意黑诺斯瑞的。  
> 本章比较压抑，有直接的暴力表现，避雷注意。  
> 祝食用⋯⋯愉快⋯⋯ 

一  
可恶……可恶啊！！！！  
他感到自己的冷汗打湿了床单，伤口中渗出的血液又一次浸湿腿上包扎的布料。  
他不能死，他死不了，他只能清醒地受苦，他的身体一面承受着伤口带来剧痛，一面挣扎着想要愈合。  
他惨叫着，发泄那些积郁与愤怒。在无限的痛苦中紧抓着木床的边缘，透过汗水看着斑驳破旧的屋顶。

当他终于一瘸一拐地从床上爬起来的时候，听到的第一个消息，是西格德死了，勇猛的，铁蹄踏过这岛北边土地的伊斯坦因之子西格德死了。他是被”咬”死的，被他亲自处决的敌人”咬”死的。他把当地首领的首级挂在马背上，以炫耀自己的战果。那颗人头僵硬地维持着死时的表情，嘴巴扭曲地张开着，离马鞍的蹬极近，胜者骄傲地跨上自己的坐骑，在这片他征服来的土地中，向同伴展示自己的功绩。于是，骑行，碰撞，厮磨，死人的牙齿在小腿上留下了伤口。于是，在尘土、污迹和臭水中，伟大的、英勇的西格德伴随着这个渐渐腐臭的伤口一同死去了。  
多么荒诞啊，多么可笑啊。他扶着桌子大笑起来，直到眼角都被笑出了眼泪。然后，他一拳打在了桌子上。  
那个少年轻蔑的表情再次浮现在眼前。  
如同今后无数次伴随着疼痛出现的一样

 

二  
“找到她了。”  
他听到这句话，忽然从椅子上站起来，吓了一旁的神父一大跳。  
“什么。”  
“找到她了。”  
那时常带来疼痛的伤口此刻又一次搏动起来，跟着他的宿主一起有了反应。  
“在哪。”  
“我们把她押到了谷仓前……”  
没等那人说完，他就走出了房间。  
“大……大人……大人……!!”年迈的修道士吃力地小跑才能跟上他，上气不接下气地，颤颤巍巍地说着那些恳求。“您要宽恕她……大人……!! 你们饶恕人的过犯、你们的天父也必饶恕你们的过……”  
少年倏地停下，那只眼睛，那只望向他的眼睛,让修道士猛地停下了。  
他的双腿不住地颤抖起来，仿佛对视着在数年前，在焚烧村庄的火的映照下，那如野兽般残暴贪婪的北方异教徒，那为了他紧紧抱住的镶着宝石的神盒，举起剑向他扑去的北方异教徒。  
“闭嘴，给我闭嘴。”  
他的嘴巴抖动着，再也说不出一句话，那曾捧着圣经听他讲道的少年头也不回地走了出去。  
他喘息着，颤抖着握住胸前的十字架。恐惧与自责压在这个坚强的老人心头，让他觉得一屋子的空气冰冷而压抑到令人窒息。

 

三  
“你竟敢，”  
他攥紧手里的木棍，让本就苍白的指尖显得毫无血色。  
“你竟敢。”  
旁边的士兵也不禁打了个冷颤。  
面前的人一动也不动，他只能看着对方头顶的发旋。  
如同在严冬的火塘里燃烧了几天几夜的木炭，那千锤百炼的痛苦看似包上焦黑的外壳，那内里的红色怒火似乎在渐渐隐去。  
似乎。  
炙热的空气，干燥的风，万事俱备了。  
“说话。“  
“说，话。”  
英格兰——无能的工匠，叛众离亲的弃儿，慢慢抬起了她的头颅。  
绿色的眼睛，相似的眉宇，看似忍让懦弱的皮囊再也藏不住那一脉相承的坚硬内里。  
那记忆的火花投进看似燃尽的火塘，让愤怒如同地狱的业火，再次熊熊燃烧起来。  
他的指节嘎嘎作响，他举起攥着木棍的手向下砸去。

四  
第一下打在瘦小的盎格鲁—撒克逊人的右臂，血肉抵不过木棒，她的身体弯成折出奇怪的弧度，撞在谷仓的木板上，发出撞击的声音。  
她的金发遮住了她的脸，她没有发出声音。  
第二下打在她的单薄的后背，骨头发出清脆的声响，她倒在混着一簇簇稻草的地上，血液不知是从体内还是体外流出，开始染红的身下的土地。  
她扭曲得像是，这么多年来，被劫掠的沿海村庄前的海滩上的尸体，她没有发出声音。  
第三下，坚硬的皮靴踢在她的腹部，发出一声闷响，她动也不动了。  
仿佛踢打的是一袋早已收割好的庄稼，她没有发出声音。  
第四下，木棍被举起，朝她沾血的头颅砸去，却硬生生停在了半空中。  
诺斯瑞没有回头，他依然盯着地上那个破裂的人型麻袋。  
“放开。”  
没有声音，除了那吓得跌坐在地上捂住嘴的侍女的啜泣声之外。  
木棍的另一端，被一只符合它的主人的高大的，有力的手，紧握着。  
“放开。”  
他不在乎麻袋装满被巨人的血所滋养的庄稼，他要砸烂它。  
高大的贝尔格珈沉默着，把那根木棍下压了一些。   
“你只是北海帝国的一部分，诺斯瑞。”  
她加重了手上的力道，感觉到一丝难以察觉的微小颤抖从另一端传来。  
“她也属于被加冕的王和当初攻打下她的丹恩。你没有权力单独决定如何处置她。”  
身前的诺斯瑞嘶吼了一声，他们几乎是同时默契地把手松开，木棍“咚”的一声掉到地上。  
少年咬着牙，看都没看阻止他的贝尔格珈一眼，转身咬着牙离开了，走的时候，脚步一瘸一拐的，冷汗顺着脸庞滴在土地上。  
那些士兵没敢跟上去，全都伫在原地，那个哭得抽抽搭搭的侍女叨叨絮絮说着贝尔格珈听不懂的盎格鲁—撒克逊语，伸手去捞起地上的人。  
“别发呆，去叫人。”她朝身边的人说道，这才有一个士兵反应过来，跑了出去。  
贝尔格珈沉默着离去前，最后回头看了一眼倒在地上的人——盎格鲁-撒克逊人，北海帝国的一部分，应该坐在克努特身边的第三人，这片土地的真正主人，一动不动，软软地靠在侍女的臂弯里，长长的影子一直拖到她的脚边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①你们饶恕人的过犯、你们的天父也必饶恕你们的过犯。  
> 出自马太福音


	7. 于大大小小的海峡编织出的牢笼中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于把第七章憋出来了了了了了了......（倒）以毒攻毒竟然有效，用写文撑出了“一间自己的房间”，各位久等了  
> 回忆杀的一章，丹丹（又）被打了  
> 下章接着回忆杀，不出意外的话快能够完结了，完结后还会有一篇关于阿冰的番外，敬请期待  
> 关于文中的《贝奥武夫》，关于它到底是怎么来的，几时来的问题有争议，此处采用在数个世纪前便有口头流传的版本，后被改写成书的说法。

一  
她半梦半醒，她知道自己正躺在床上，床单下铺着的是稻草。  
那感觉就像是一个怀抱。那感觉像是什么人的怀抱。  
像是埃塞尔弗莱德①——在边境线上建起守卫的高墙，让约克的维京人臣服的，麦西亚的女领主——视她如自己珍爱的独女般，把她拥进自己的怀抱。  
像是艾尔弗雷德②——伟大的君主——捧起她的手，向她起誓会保住威塞克斯③，那盎格鲁-撒克逊人仅剩的，最后的土地。  
像是她的父亲——日耳曼人,她的血缘的缔造者，昔日法兰克帝国的主人——在她接受洗礼，成为上帝的子民，颤抖着从冰冷的水里迈出时，破天荒地揽住她的肩膀。  
像是威尔——在很久，很久，很久以前，在他们还是“不列颠尼亚行省”的时候，她坐在他的大腿上，手上还拿着每个罗马小女孩都会有的木偶娃娃。

多好啊，多美的梦啊。她想着。  
可惜这却是个不能一直做下去的美梦啊。

 

①埃塞尔弗莱德，麦西亚人的女领主（Æthelflæd, Lady of the Mercians，870年－918年6月12日），盎格鲁-撒克逊时期威塞克斯王朝国王、阿尔弗雷德大帝与王后埃尔赫斯威斯的长女。埃塞尔弗莱德出生在维京人大举入侵英国的高峰期，她的父亲将她嫁给了麦西亚领主埃塞尔雷德。911年埃塞尔雷德去死后，她统治麦西亚直到918年去世。  
②阿尔弗雷德（古英语：Ælfrēd, Ælfrǣd，英语：Alfred；849年－899年10月26日），另译艾尔弗雷德、阿尔弗雷德等，是盎格鲁-撒克逊英格兰时期威塞克斯王国国王，也是英国历史上第一个以“盎格鲁-撒克逊人的国王”自称且名副其实之人。他率众抗击海盗民族维京人的侵略，使英格兰大部分地区回归盎格鲁-撒克逊人的统治，故得享大帝（Alfred the Great）尊称。  
③威塞克斯王国（古英语：Westseaxna rīce），意为“西撒克逊人的王国”，是盎格鲁-撒克逊人的王国。其立国时间是519年左右，开国者据说是率族人登陆英格兰汉普郡沿海地带的彻迪克。

 

 

二  
就像在残破不堪的衣料上打补丁，她那伤痕累累的身体被包扎着。  
她们颤巍巍地把手指伸到她的鼻子下，确认她还有微弱的呼吸，她们小心翼翼地在她的耳边叫她的名字，想将她唤醒。  
她的双眼终于微微打开了一条缝，露出近乎失焦的眼瞳。侍女们七手八脚地将她扶起，将盛满清水的木杯拿到她干涩的唇边，劝她喝下。  
那些液体顺着她微张的嘴唇全部流到她的下巴，没有一滴进到她的喉咙里。  
布料被打湿了，湿冷的触感黏在她的胸口，侍女慌忙移开水杯，想要帮她替换衣物。  
我没有活下去的理由。  
这简短的陈述句在她的脑袋里来回晃荡，一次又一次地回响。  
我没有活下去的理由。

 

三  
让她想想，是从什么时候开始的呢。  
就像雷电，你总是会在看到它之前，听到它的声音。  
像是，她坐在火塘前，身上披着羊毛毯子，接过别人递过来的麦芽酒，喝下一口，伸手搓搓自己冻得通红的鼻尖。  
一人站了起来，清了清嗓子，用故事助众人度过这漫漫的冬日长夜。

贝奥武夫，贝奥武夫④。英勇的战士，击败了可怕的怪兽哥伦多，杀死了守护宝藏的巨龙。  
贝奥武夫，贝奥武夫。生于遥远的北方、寒冷的北方、有着与我们盎格鲁—撒克逊人千丝万缕的联系的北方。  
北方。她的人民也来自遥远的北方，就像她的父亲一样。  
她端着木碗，看着碗底的酒渍。  
那又怎么样？  
他们可是在一座岛上呐。周围环绕着的是无尽的海洋，灰蓝的浪打在白色的崖上。站在岸边向远处望去，什么也望不到。  
她想着海峡对岸的父亲，想着南方摩尔人的地盘。更多的，她想着天气，想着庄稼，想着秋收。木碗再次被金黄的麦芽酒盛满，她又一次端起饮下。北方的勇者，贝奥武夫的故事，飘散在她的耳边，渐行渐远。

④《贝奥武夫》（Beowulf），或译贝奥武甫、北獒武夫、裴欧沃夫、贝武夫、表沃夫，完成于公元8世纪，约750年左右的英雄叙事长诗，长达3182行。故事的舞台位于北欧的斯堪的纳维亚半岛。是以古英语记载的传说中最古老的一篇，在语言学方面也是相当珍贵的文献。

 

四  
“跑！大人！跑！”  
⋯⋯一开始受难的，是海边的修道院，他们带走镶嵌着黄金宝石的圣器，留下残破累累的尸体。  
她没命地狂奔起来——朝着南方，朝着森林，心中满是绝望与恐惧。  
后来，那些强盗如瘟疫一般，从海岸入侵内地。  
跑，她能跑到哪里去？这里是座岛啊！四面都是无尽的大海，她没有退路可言，她能跑到哪里去?!  
从北方来的异教徒大军⑤不再满足于盎格鲁-撒克逊人缴出的黄金，他们进攻，吞噬掉一片又一片的土地。诺森布里亚、麦西亚、东昂格利亚⋯⋯  
“向南跑！大人！到威塞克斯去！”  
她提起被污泥浸染的裙摆，没命地奔跑起来。身后是尸体、是箭矢、是被鲜血浸染的土地。

 

⑤异教徒大军是9世纪末期在丹麦地区组织起来的一支维京军队，这支军队在英格兰的许多地区进行劫掠和征服活动。现存的资料无法提供这支军队的具体数目，但可以肯定的是它是他们国内数一数二的军事力量，包括了数百艘船只以及数以千计的士兵。

 

 

五

她跌倒在地上，鲜血从背部的箭伤处流出，打湿了她的斗篷。  
她用手撑着地，感到自己的双腿在颤抖，她看着眼前的少年，那个年纪跟他差不多大的少年——那金发，她想着，多么的悲哀，那是他和她之间血缘上联结的证明。  
对方看着她，那眼神，残忍又天真。  
这少年，曾让父亲暴怒——维京人像虱子啃噬长袍的边边角角般，掠夺着法兰克帝国沿海的土地。  
但是父亲走了，抛下了她，抛下了所有烦扰，将他掠夺世界的子嗣、将他受苦受难的子嗣，都统统抛在身后。  
“为什么……”  
她颤抖着开口，泪水模糊了她的眼睛。  
“为什么要这么对我？”  
对方脸上还带着血迹，歪着头不解地看着她，又像是在思考这个他从未想过的问题。  
她笑起来，泪水顺着脸颊流下。  
因为弱肉强食、因为锻造出财宝的工匠无法守护她的财宝，因为，她的敌人又单纯、又贪婪、又无知、又龌龊。

 

五  
“我从楼梯上摔下来了，伤成这样。”  
这是她醒来后传给克努特的第一句话，没有下文。  
克努特一句话也没有说，盯着自己交叉着搁在木桌上的双手，把眼前的传话人晾了许久。  
这是一个她打造的台阶，这粗糙而拙劣的台阶，是众人唯一的选择。  
“如果你管好自己的奴隶……我他妈也不用来收拾你后院里的烂摊子。”  
几个陶罐被摔碎在地上，对方铁青着脸摔门而去——丹恩和诺斯瑞的这场架连吵都没吵起来，就已经结束了。  
口子被撕开，红黑色的血流了一地，散发出带着热度的血腥味。众人假装它不存在，低下头闭上嘴，各自忙碌着，任由刺鼻的味道在空中散发飘荡。侍女抱着草药罐子和床单进出，阳光照不到的角落里飘出盎格鲁-撒克逊人的窃窃私语。  
事件的主角却在此时远离中心，她躺在床上，她继续昏睡，冷汗从额头上流下，脸上最后的一点血色也在渐渐褪去。

 

六

她的斗篷用别针别着，漂亮的，镀着金、镶着宝石的别针，尖利的末端在阳光的照射下能够泛起光。  
那把对方扔给她的匕首还躺在草地上，她没有捡起。  
“你能把我带去瓦尔哈拉吗？虽然你看起来很弱。”  
她艰难地从地上爬起来，往森林深处走去。  
“你看起来很弱。”  
还没走出几步，脸颊边又添了一道伤口，血沿着下颌一直流到颈窝。下一步再也无法跨出，对方抓住了她的头发，她倒在地上，脖颈弯出奇怪的弧度，头颅就像被吊起来一样。  
“说话呀，这样就不行了？我好不容易才见到你，你却是个……”  
少年还想再说些什么，但听到有声音从身后传来——他的同伴在唤他。  
他回头看了看，又低头瞧着提在手里的人，摇了摇头。  
唉，无聊又软弱的撒克逊人。  
少年弯下腰去，伸出另外一只手去抓对方衣襟上的胸针。他没有注意到，斗篷上的别针没有了。  
噗嗤。  
伴着血肉撕开的声音，斗篷滑下，对方的一只手臂绕过他的肩膀——她的斗篷没再用别针别着，漂亮的、镀着金的别针，现在埋在他的咽喉里，尖利的末端就在他眼前，红色的血液附着在金箔上，一滴一滴往下落。  
他缓缓地，缓缓地，眨了两下眼睛，想要搞清眼前的状况，他的嘴巴一张一合，好似刚刚被捞到岸上的鱼。  
他看向对方的绿色眼睛。  
噗嗤，对方把别针拔了出来。  
他的眼前一黑。

 

 

七  
门被打开了，发出“吱呀”一声声响。  
侍女正小心地擦去罗莎额头上的汗，她以为同伴终于拿着水回来了。“怎么去了那么久？快点来给……”  
她回头，却看见一个高大的短发女人立在门口。  
“不要紧张，我不是敌人。”  
瘦小的盎格鲁-撒克逊侍女不安地把布攥在手里，防备地看着她。  
贝尔格迦叹了口气。  
“当时你也在场，你记得我，我不会伤害她。”  
她放慢了语速，一字一句地说到，直视对方的眼睛。  
侍女动摇了，咬着嘴唇沉默不语。  
她看了看床上的人，走到侍女面前，将一个罐子递了过去。  
“光治疗外伤是不够的，她需要草药，不然会开始发烧。”  
侍女看着贝尔格迦，最终沉默着接过那罐草药，向她微微鞠了一躬  
“大人……!”  
床上的人开始呻吟起来，侍女赶忙过去，紧张地查看着她的状况。  
贝尔格迦沉默着退了出去，关上门前，她还能听到那人的吐出的、她完全不知道为何意的音节。


	8. 与北海，与脚下的土地，与未知的海洋一起

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完最后一章了了了了了！！！！！！（口吐白沫倒地不起）
> 
> 从开始到完结大半年，感觉如同跑马拉松（倒）
> 
> 总之能好好有始有终地完结我很开心，为了写这个系列翻了hin多史料，英文意外有所提高囧看了很多遍地图以及意外发现了很多有趣的以维京时代为主题的游戏、漫画等等，下次写个推荐安利给大家
> 
> 总之，祝食用愉快：）按计划还有一篇关于阿冰的番外，敬请期待（虽然可能会隔得有点久，我要先缓一会儿......）

一  
她听到尖利的磕碰声，一下又一下，有节奏地响着，草药的味道随着蔓延开来，带着泥土的味道。  
“大人。”侍女轻柔地执起她的手，俯下身用湿毛巾擦她脸上的汗。“您终于醒了。”  
她看去，那高大的北方人正背对着她站在桌前，宽大粗粝的手里拿着研磨用的石臼。从刚刚开始，贝尔格迦的手就一直没有停下。  
罗莎转过头，重新看向眼前的侍女，干涩的嘴唇吐出近乎无声的音节。  
哥哥，我的哥哥。  
他怎么样了？  
“药做好了。”  
侍女刚想开口，贝尔格迦便走了过来，手里拿着盛装膏药的陶碗。  
侍女接过了陶碗，用手舀出糊状的膏药，小心地涂抹在罗莎因撞击而布着淤青和擦伤的脖颈上。  
“为什么？”  
听起来只是微弱的嘶哑声音，贝尔格迦却清清楚楚地看到对方的唇语，把诺尔斯语的音节读得标准而精确。  
为什么要帮我。  
贝尔格迦沉默着看着对方。她的金发，她想。  
她确实和我们有着微妙的血缘关系。  
“活下去。”过了许久，她对她说出了这句话，径直转身离去。  
当贝尔格迦打开门时，侍女俯身凑到罗莎身边耳语。“您的哥哥没事，信中说他已平安到达威尔士。”  
她听到这句话，安下心来，缓缓闭上了眼睛。

 

二  
这是生长痛。  
这不是死亡的疼痛，死亡的疼痛会是短暂而转瞬即逝的，随后便将她投入无尽的黑暗，然而那并非她所承受的疼痛，她伴着这疼痛呼吸、行走、生活。  
艾尔弗雷德保住了威塞克斯——南方最后一块盎格鲁-撒克逊人的土地，让她得以苟延残喘。伤痕累累的幼师终于长出了爪牙，让她的敌人不再招惹她——暂时，不再招惹她。只要她一变弱，她的敌人便会再次前来分食她的血肉、占有她的土地。  
接下来的几十年，她在废墟上重新建起家园。  
堡垒和要塞拔地而起，隔离开北边被维京人占有的土地。破烂的教堂时隔多年终于翻新，修士们不用再担惊受怕，他们用墨水沾湿羽毛笔，书写下被遗忘已久的知识与学问。贸易渐渐恢复，钱币终于不再堪比废铜烂铁，开始泛起真正属于金银的光泽。  
她没有死，她活了下去，在这险恶又艰难的时代中，在随时可能会被再次吞噬的危险下，终于站稳了脚跟。  
艾尔弗雷德和他的子嗣成功保住了这块土地——埃塞尔弗莱德，麦西亚的女领主，让约克的维京人向她臣服。丹麦法区——当年维京人所侵吞掉的大片土地，终于向盎格鲁—撒克逊人倒戈。  
这片土地，已不是盎格鲁-撒克逊人零散王国的合集，从艾尔弗雷德自称“盎格鲁-撒克逊人的国王”开始，他们变为一个整体。自此之后，她的王，她唯一的王，是英格兰的王。  
从那之后，她挺起胸膛，接受“英格兰”这个名字。  
她伴着生长痛成长，即使死亡的黑洞就在她的脚旁。  
伴着这生长痛，在众人纷纷议论，审判日终会在这特殊的日期降临的猜测下，她活着度过了第一个千年纪。

 

三  
但这也不是个和平的千年纪。  
盎格鲁-撒克逊人的财宝依然吸引人，就算她已伤痕累累，那血管里流着的，也依然是闪耀的黄金。强盗们一有机会，便会持着武器前来，哪怕只是割开几根细小的血管，也能让他们带着荣誉归去了。  
一开始，她还能勉强应付——那些强盗眼中最大的金矿不是她，而是远在东南方的王国，但当那些富庶繁荣的王国变得不如以前时，他们便又一次将手伸向她的地盘。  
那些根本不被遵守的停战条约越来越多，这些人狮子大开口，掠夺着英格兰的金银，丹麦金①，丹麦金，一看到这个词，就让她喘不过气来。  
仿佛是那个少年用剑割开她的咽喉，她的命脉，用袋子去接从伤口中流出的黄金白银。  
你打算怎么杀死我，是打算一剑刺穿我的胸腔，还是这样慢慢掏空我，让我最终只剩下一副空壳？

 

她恐惧、她的人民也恐惧，恐惧让人失去理智、让人挥起手中的武器。  
这正好给了对方一个借口、一个开战与征服的理由——他们要为被英格兰人杀掉的丹麦人复仇。斯韦恩带领着他的军队，以讨伐的名义进攻了这片土地。她那无能的国王落荒而逃，就这样把王位拱手相让。  
推迟了100多年，她所害怕的、极力避免的事情还是来了——甚至比失败的上一次要更干净利落、名正言顺——那维京人规规矩矩地接受了涂油礼，以上帝的指示与名义加冕为英格兰的王。

 

①简单来说，就是英格兰人为免于维京人入侵而向对方缴纳的赎金。

 

四  
她终于发现了一个荒诞的事实：她所害怕提防的那个强盗，那个少年，原来也会哭、也会笑、也会有失望与期待，也会在下雨时慌忙寻找躲雨的屋檐、也会在冬季时打着冷颤裹紧身上的衣物——在放下沾血的武器之后，就像所有普通人一样，要过日常的生活。  
这个事实，太过讽刺与荒诞了，让她不禁想要放声大笑。  
她不害怕也不伤心了，她的心就跟死掉了一样、没有了知觉，任由命运捶打。

接下来的日子却是意外地平静，斯韦恩的次子克努特接管了这片土地。她意外迎来一位睿智的君主——克努特谨慎地手持刀剑与权杖，在基督教与异教的两个世界游走，为北海缔造了一个微妙、脆弱、却奇迹般得以继续下去的和平。  
她没有感觉、她没有反应，只是一天天过着这看似平静的日子。  
丹恩已不是她的敌人，在她面前表现的不过像是个聒噪活泼的少年。他每次一来，发梢和身上的布料还带着海风的咸腥味，就兴致勃勃地向她展示那些寻来的宝藏、那些战利品——法兰克王国的珠宝、哥多华哈里发国的银币；他兴奋地谈起风浪、远处的土地、海洋。  
她毫无反应地看看他，最后低低地应上一声，继续低头刺着刺绣去了。  
久而久之，少年便失去了兴趣。“你怎么老像快木头似的。”，他撇撇嘴说到，自觉无趣地走开了。

海洋，海洋，她再熟悉不过了。她再熟悉不过几百年来，环绕在这块岛周围的海洋。  
她想着丹恩说的那些话，那些冒险、那些美景、那些宝藏。  
她本一直认为，岛上的土地才是她的归宿，无法像土地那样长出小麦的海洋，不过是无用的空洞、不过是无意义的囚牢。

 

五  
你问我，我为什么要帮你。  
贝尔格迦想着，用手扶住栏杆，摇曳的烛火打在她的手背上。  
冬夜已经带上越发越刺骨的寒意，她缩了缩脖子，将外套的领口攥紧了些。  
回去吧，趁着家乡的海面还没有结冰。  
她抬起头，想起那天罗莎跨上马、带着她的哥哥离开前，那双看着她的眼睛。  
因为我想要保住那微弱的火苗，我想要再一次看到那火光，那熊熊燃烧的生命之火。我想要明白那生命之火，究竟意味着什么。

 

六  
她的烧退了，她不再在梦中呻吟，她睡得安稳起来。  
她做了一个梦，白茫茫的一片中，丹恩站在她的身前，蓝色的眼睛专注地直视着远方。  
“你在看什么？”她开口问道，向前走去。“你在看着什么？”  
对方没有回答她，只是用手指向前方，指向他视线的方向。  
她站在丹恩身旁，顺着手臂的方向看去。  
是海，那远处是无垠的大海，美得让人落泪的，壮丽而广阔的大海，被月光照耀着，清澈而又波光粼粼。  
她的眼睛湿润起来，她感到泪水打湿了她的脸颊。  
她想，也许在遥远的、未知的海的另一端，有她所未知的自由。

 

七  
她醒来，感到脖颈处被膏药敷得冰凉。  
淤青与伤口都不再如以前那般疼痛，那种折磨人的灼烧感已经消失殆尽了。  
脸上的泪痕早已干了，但枕头还是湿的，被她在做梦时所流的泪水所浸湿。  
她侧头看去，侍女坐在她的床前，筋疲力尽地睡去，手里还抓着为她擦汗的毛巾。冬夜的寒风吹开木窗，阳光从缝隙中漏了进来，就倾泻在那姑娘的脚旁。  
她掀开盖在身上的被子，坐起身来。  
该继续了。  
继续度过一个又一个的明天，一个又一个的深秋与初冬，与这片土地一起，与围绕这片土地的大海一起。


	9. 番外：立于新旧世界的交界线，立于汪洋中的岛屿（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外！！！终于！！！！写出来了！！！！
> 
> 好吧结果写出来发现比想象中的还要长，于是分了一个上下章，不出问题下一章真·完结（除非我又想写个番外二......说实在我不排除这种可能性）
> 
> 番外完全就是以阿冰为中心的故事啦，很可爱的一个孩子
> 
> 很久以前抛出的设定，阿冰的名字叫“羔羊“ 艾斯洛斯（Ísrøðr lambi），是”冰+平和/平静“的意思
> 
> 总之，祝食用愉快：D

一  
“如果向东走的话，就是我所在的地方。”  
他拿起火钳在地上描绘着，在代表小岛的圆圈旁画出大陆的一角，线条是波浪状的——为了暗示斯堪的纳维亚半岛弯曲绵长的海岸线。  
“再往南的话，是好几个群岛。”他用火钳尖尖的、泛红的末端戳出好些个大大小小的凹洞。“这是法罗群岛和设得兰群岛。”  
“然后是两个大岛。”诺斯瑞继续描绘着。“和其他南方的土地一样，对我们来说，遍布财富与宝藏。”  
“其他土地？”男孩说着，盯着地上的线条。  
“地中海。”  
这从他的哥哥口中吐出的单词似乎有魔力，诺斯瑞的口气让它听起来像是一声婉转的叹息。那发音，一听便不出自他们的语言。  
泥土被划开时发出细微的声响，一个内陷的不规则图形被描绘而出。  
“周围的土地满是富饶的土地与雄伟的遗迹。”  
“该你了。”  
贝尔格伽接过诺斯瑞手中的火钳。“知道我在哪里吗，艾斯。”  
“姐姐在⋯⋯哥哥的旁边。”  
“没错，我在东边。”她在长条形图案旁画了道弧线。“然后，再往东走⋯⋯”  
“波罗的海”  
她又画了一条弧线。  
“罗斯。”  
沙。  
“伏尔加河”  
沙。  
“黑海。”  
沙。  
贝尔格伽不多做解释，只是随着笔画吐出一个又一个的单词，把艾斯洛斯的视线带得越来越远，那最初画出的圆——代表他生活的土地的圆，显得越来越渺小。  
“最后。”  
她顿了一下，在代表黑海的圆边、在两块土地的交界处划出一道又一道的线条，盖住原先一些代表地中海的，简单的图画。群岛与大陆浮现而出，垂在最右的地方，让她绘图的手几乎要往里折，让线条几乎要超过他们围坐的边界。  
“罗马。”  
艾斯洛斯没有注意到的是，诺斯瑞在听到这个词时摇了摇头。  
“然后，坐落在交界处的是君士坦丁堡——如果你听到有人谈起“米克拉加德”，就是指它。”  
她把火钳戳进干燥的土地里，在代表“黑海”的圈旁留下一个凹洞，在火塘的照耀下映出醒目的阴影。  
艾斯洛斯屏住呼吸，看着地上的画。  
他看着边角的圆圈，孤零零地立在左上角，远离那些大大小小的圆和线条，突然感到一阵失落。  
“⋯⋯这么说的话，我在世界的边界。”  
“边界⋯⋯？不，艾斯，看这里。”  
他的哥哥又拿起火钳，低下头去。  
“再往西，是格陵兰。”  
一个倒三角被画在不远处。“那里有个比你还要小的孩子，总有一天，你可以去见她。”  
“然后，”  
他停顿了一下，画出一道弧线，捶在整张“画布”的最右，画得很大，大到宽度几乎是从他生活的岛延伸到地中海的边界。  
“新世界。”

 

 

二  
世界。  
他想着这个词，将蓝色的线放进编织挂毯的织布机中，绕过一条又一条作为背景的白线，贝尔格伽坐在一旁，帮他拉下拉杆，蓝色与先前的图案汇聚，一点点显出应有的轮廓。  
他已经织出了一只老鹰、一只绵羊，今天，贝尔格伽要教他怎么织出一头鹿。  
“⋯⋯他夸张了。”看穿了艾斯诺斯的心思，贝尔格伽开口说道。“没人知道文兰①有多大，也许会很广阔，也许只是跟格陵兰一般大。”  
“……可惜我们似乎永远也无法知道了。”他转头，淡蓝色的眼眸看向贝尔格珈。“连托尔兹之子托尔芬②都失败了。”  
“会有一天的，”贝尔格珈说着，把手中理好的蓝线递给他。“也许要等上好几十年，好几百年，但总会有一天的。”  
几百年……听起来真是太遥远了。  
毕竟，他现今所度过的岁月也不过两个百年而已。

①文兰是约公元一千年前古挪威人给北美一个地区的名字。  
古挪威人传奇史诗记载中出现的文兰，证明了维京人早在哥伦布航行五个世纪之前就已经到达北美洲，此一传统理论亦为考古学所支持。  
②据冰岛萨迦中记载，传说为带领北欧人开垦文兰土地的探险家，最终开垦以失败告终。

 

三  
虽两百年来从未踏出过这片岛屿，但是，艾斯洛斯并不是不知道那些故事与传说、并不是不了解这个世界。  
每年夏天，冰雪融化，牧羊人赶着羊群走上先前被冰封的内陆小道，远在其他聚集地的人们赶来，婚礼与节日庆典在这时举行。每年夏天，港口与周围的海域没有了浮冰，贸易的船只能够畅通无阻的来回航行，带来各式珍奇的货物，让集市人声鼎沸、好不热闹。每年夏天，诺斯瑞跨海而来，来陪伴年复一年于这冰雪之岛上度日的他。  
如他的兄长的到来，外面的世界仿佛也在同一时节涌入这块岛——海豹皮与海象牙从北边的格陵兰运来，和当地的羊毛一齐在市场上流通，用来交换这些商品的，是各式货币与珠宝，镌刻的文字和款式与他所熟悉的样式都是如此不同。  
夏天是充满活力的季节，太阳长久地悬在天边，似乎永远不愿落下，提供着一年之中最充足的阳光。  
诺斯瑞是贵客，住在神官的房屋里，富有的农场主相争邀请他到自家的长屋做客，他出门时永远穿着得体，脸上挂着克制的笑容。而贝尔格伽却完全是另一种人，她在指导完艾斯洛斯织挂毯之后，又在海岸边拿起铁锤和凿子修理船只。  
“姐姐。”  
当贝尔格伽正打算往船底涂海豹油的时候，他在她身旁轻声叫她，伸手指指不远处正走来的人群。  
贝尔格伽叹了一口气，拿起放在地上的黑色假发套在头上，盖住那头她刚刚长到齐耳的金色短发。她规规矩矩地把双手放到膝盖上，等待那群人走之后，立即摘下了那顶碍事的假发，钻到了船底下。  
艾斯百无聊赖地坐在船沿，摇晃着双腿，看着远处的海面在阳光的照射下波光粼粼。  
“什么时候，”他开口说道。“我才能出海呢？”  
“等你成年之后，”贝尔格伽从船底探出半个身子，伸手去拿油桶。“等你用鱼叉杀死第一头鲸，此后你便可以自由地乘船出海了。”  
捕鲸。  
他想着，脚停了下来。  
鲸鱼挣扎时扑打起的汹涌海浪，浓烈的红色血液浸染蓝色的海洋⋯⋯即使只是站在海岸边观望，也曾让他深感不安。  
“⋯⋯就在不久之前，”他低下头盯着自己的双脚。“我第一次屠宰了一头羊。”  
“怎么了吗？”  
“也没什么，只是⋯⋯当我割开它的脖颈的时候，它的叫声⋯⋯它的抽搐颤抖⋯⋯它的血⋯⋯”  
当它的血顺着刀刃流下的时候，拿着刀柄的我仿佛也感受到它的生命在逐渐随之流逝。  
一只手搭在他的肩上，艾斯回过神来，向一旁看去，贝尔格伽站在他的身旁，沉默着看着他。  
“⋯⋯我没事。”少年笑笑，伸手拍拍贝尔格伽搭在他肩上的手。

 

四  
当艾斯留下专心修理船只的贝尔格珈，从海岸边回去的时候，农场里除了佃农们晾晒干草的身影，还有为篝火准备的柴堆、五彩的布条——这是为了迎接贵客的到来。  
况且，人们也需要欢聚庆贺的理由。  
“哥哥呢？”他询问路过的人，人们都指指不远处的木制长屋——诺斯瑞正在与雷克雅未克③的神官、最富有的农场主们谈话。  
“艾斯。”当诺斯瑞看到推门而入的他时，笑着站了起来，把神官与农场主们晾在一旁，伸出手给了他一个拥抱。“抱歉，我们本应在入夏时就来的，而不是一直拖到仲夏。”  
“哥哥。”  
诺斯瑞自然地揽着他的肩膀。两人一齐朝着门走去，背后的神官知趣地不再讨论地契的事宜，把文书收进盒子里——今天的会议到此结束了。  
“你长高了，昨天晚上在篝火前时，我竟然没有发现。”  
艾斯的脸庞已经脱了些许稚气，他正处于从孩童向少年蜕变的年纪。  
“我为你准备了礼物，从武器到挂饰都有，如果没有你喜欢的，我们可以去市场上挑选。”  
“我还是想先参加完这两天的庆典。”  
“当然，孩子，都听你的。”诺斯瑞拍拍他的肩，艾斯也轻松地笑了起来。  
奴隶为他们推开大门——新鲜的草味扑面而来。  
“今年的天气很不错，羊都长得很肥。冬天的时候我得到了新的海豹皮……”  
“当心！当心！快！快捉住它！！”  
他们的谈话被叫喊声打断：一只羊从屠夫的刀下挣脱，正乱窜着逃跑——艾斯洛斯认出了那只羊。那是雷克雅未克的农场中今年长得最壮最好、毛色最有光泽的那只，佃户在羊肠小道上与人相遇时，也不忘抱起这只羊吹嘘夸耀一番。  
此时，这只羊在生命的最后时刻爆发出了惊人的求生欲，它咩咩叫着横冲直撞，直直地朝着自己和诺斯瑞冲来。  
几乎是一瞬间的反应，诺斯瑞伸手将自己的弟弟推到了一旁，两手紧紧抓住直冲过来的羊的两支尖利的角。  
“哥哥……!!”顾不得其他，担心着兄长的安危，艾斯洛斯忍着半边身着地的疼痛，想要直起身来。  
他听到羊的一声痛苦的嚎叫，声音随机在空中戛然而止。  
不知何时，诺斯瑞已一手抽出腰间的匕首，扎进羊的脖颈里，力道之大，溅出的血让他的手背与袖口血迹斑斑，色泽光亮的羊毛也被流出的血糟蹋了大半。  
那只羊抽搐了几下，四肢僵硬地倒在地上。那把匕首还插在它的脖子上，在阳光的照射下，看起来锋利得可怕。  
“没事吧……！”  
“你们是怎么搞的。”  
那狼狈地追在羊身后的屠夫赶忙跑来，本想扶起艾斯洛斯，却被诺斯瑞的质问吓得手停在半空中，低下头一动也不敢动。  
他的哥哥，仅仅只是用一句话，就能马上让周遭的空气变得冰冷而令人窒息。  
“要是让他受伤怎么办，你们没有考虑过后果吗。”  
诺斯瑞转过头来，那双眼睛里含着的冰冷的怒意在艾斯洛斯面前褪去，变为一如往常的关切。  
“没事吧，艾斯，站得起来……”诺斯瑞的手伸向他，仅仅只是表现关切的动作，却让艾斯洛斯瑟缩了一下，条件反射性地向后退去。  
那只手，沾着血，淡淡的血腥味也随之飘进他的鼻腔。  
“……啊，”诺斯瑞如往常一般向他投来微笑。“抱歉。”他将那只被血弄脏的手背到身后，朝艾斯洛斯伸出另一只手。“没有受伤吧，站得起来吗？”  
“我没事。”艾斯洛斯竭力洗刷去心中那一瞬间的戒备与不安，愧疚感也随机在心中升腾而起。他竭力向对方投出一个微笑，握住对方伸来的手，站了起来。

③雷克雅未克（冰岛语：Reykjavík）位于法赫萨湾南部，是斯堪的纳维亚北欧岛国冰岛的首都，亦是冰岛最大的城市。雷克雅未克由870年起就成为居民点。根据历史记载，该地第一批常住居民来自斯堪的纳维亚。由于地热能源丰富，温泉众多，因此城市上空经常濔漫着如雾的水汽，当地人以为水汽是烟，所以便将此地命名为雷克雅未克，冰岛语意指“冒烟之湾岸”。


	10. 立于新旧世界的交界线，立于汪洋中的岛屿（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 北方人与海，关于阿冰的番外篇下，终于写完了（倒）
> 
> 此系列大概还差一个诺斯瑞和罗莎在1066年狠狠打一架的番外，啊最近事情好多好累（倒）写完番外之后大概还有相关作品安利和碎碎念感想吧（倒）

立于新旧世界的交界线，立于汪洋中的岛屿（下）

 

一  
他知道的，他一直都是知道的。  
他生活的土地看起来恒长而稳定，日照的时长随着季节，同气温一起变化着，日复一日、年复一年。  
但他的生活不过是冰山一角，在这生活的背后，在这岛屿之外，是个怎样风起云涌、血腥而惨淡的世界啊。

 

二  
像是，在冬天的时候，空气中尽是刺骨的寒意，太阳早早地落下，黑夜吞噬了雪雨、吞噬了结冰的港口。他与众人围坐在火塘前，听着那些萨迦①——从百年前就已开始的，四处征战的北欧勇士的传说。  
那是金光闪闪的、无比让人激动的史诗，没有脏污、没有血腥气，只有勇敢的战士在光荣的征战中获得令人羡慕的财宝和荣耀。  
每一个成天面对草地与苔藓、在冬日只能靠腌生海豹肉度日的少年，都无不向往那传说中的战争与战利品，他们热络地讨论着，等到长大，便要跟随着军团出征。谁愿意当渔夫？谁愿意当牧民？谁愿意老死病死在这连小麦都种不出的贫瘠土地？如这么平庸地度过一生，那死后只有下地狱，在毒蛇脊髓铺成的房梁下度过永生！只有死在战场上才是光荣，才能上天堂！②  
真是这样么？他想着，低下头。  
难道，放牧、编织、捕鱼，这些生产就没有意义吗？那些日复一日辛勤劳作的人们，就没有资格上天堂？  
而那些光荣的征战呢？那些为他们的夏季市场带来无数黄金和珍奇宝物的征战呢？  
那些财宝，那些镶着彩色玻璃的胸针、串珠的十字架项链、小巧的人物雕像、雕刻花纹的法器，曾是他的哥哥姐姐们带来给他的、他儿时的玩具，看起来无害而新奇，然而久而久之，看着那些精美的器物上附着的污渍、被磕碰出的缺口，艾斯洛斯却感到不安。它们似是本不该属于这里，飘散出一股挥之不去的血腥味，让艾斯洛斯不敢细想着背后的缘由和故事，他把那些“玩具”通通锁进柜子里，不敢再看一眼。  
每年，市场上都贩卖着人类——活生生的人类，和羊毛、珠宝、海象牙一样，明码标价地出售。就像珠宝商人展示珠宝的光泽，就像羊毛商人夸赞羊毛的质量，奴隶贩子会打理好手中的奴隶，梳洗他们的头发、整理他们的衣物，再向买家展示货品完好的牙齿，无损的身体和生殖力。  
他一直对这些被当做商品和货物的同类有一丝怜悯——明明同为人类，却在得到主人的许可前，绝不能开口说话，不论在多么寒冷的时节，都没有资格和自由人待在有火塘的同一房间里，只能在寒冷的室外打着冷颤等待差遣。  
到了冬天的深夜，风掺杂着雨雪在屋外咆哮，艾斯洛斯毫无缘由地失眠了，心脏蹦蹦直跳，他竖起耳朵听，听到那风暴声中，似是夹杂着无数的声音——  
红发的女人在啜泣着，她被农场主买来，一边干着繁重的农活儿，一边履行着妾的义务，却丝毫没有妾的待遇。她的肚子里怀的孩子，假使没有因为艰难的生产而一起与她被夺去性命，也依然会一生都会是低贱的奴隶。  
年老的男人在低声祈祷，长年的繁重劳作夺取了他的生命力，然而日复一日、年复一年，他都在胸前画十字，吟唱听起来庄严肃穆的经文，用木棍在地上写出与他们的卢恩字母截然不同的诗篇。  
这些声音，没有一个是他熟悉的语言，陌生的音节背后藏着什么黑洞洞的、可怕的东西，让他全身直冒冷汗，让他害怕地用被子蒙住头，窝在身下的稻草垫中，缩成一团。  
为什么？他想着。  
为什么只有征战和掠夺是光荣的，而劳作的人就只能够下地狱？

①萨迦（冰岛语：saga，复数：sögur）。是指冰岛及北欧地区的一种特有文学。此语语源本意之一是“小故事”，后来演变成“史诗”、“传奇”的意思。萨迦广义的意义可用于广泛的文学作品，例如圣徒传记、史著和各类的世俗小说，包括用冰岛文或挪威文翻译的他国传说及历史。而狭义上的意义，萨迦仅指传奇小说和历史小说。  
在北欧漫长的冬季里，人们躲在房子里面，借由诉说古时候的传说打发寂寥。约13世纪起，冰岛和挪威地区的人开始将平时以口传的故事记述下来，这些故事大多是9世纪中叶到11世纪时的冰岛神话和英雄传奇、维京人的远征等，带有丰富的浪漫主义色彩。

②简单来说，在北欧神话里，战死的人都能上天堂（永远打打杀杀，有吃不完的肉喝不完的酒），不是战死的人死后去“地狱”，地狱里房梁是由毒蛇的脊椎骨做成的，人在那里只有羊尿可以喝。

 

三

暴风雨来了。  
岛屿上的天气本就反复无常，上一刻还晴空万里，下一秒就下起了雨。这一场雨却不寻常，已经下了三天。  
“今天怎么了？”  
“⋯⋯不知道。”艾斯洛斯听着屋外的雨声，盯着棋盘，手里拿着白色的棋子，正思索着下一步该怎么走。“一般仲夏的时候是不会下这种⋯⋯”  
“艾斯，我是问你。”  
他抬起头，发现贝尔格珈正直直地看着自己，眼睛在火光的照耀下蓝幽幽的，让他觉得发怵。  
“我只是⋯⋯很担心哥哥。”  
因为接连不断的雨，诺斯瑞的旧伤复发了，这几天只得躺在床上修养。  
“他还好吗，都已经两天了。”艾斯洛斯问着，将手里的兵向前移了一步。“我从没看过他那样⋯⋯是今年的新伤吗？”  
“会没事的。”贝尔格珈用手撑着下巴，看样子在很认真地思索着眼前的棋局。“去年初冬的时候，在英格兰那边他⋯⋯发生了点事。”  
艾斯洛斯总是敏锐的，虽然满心担忧而好奇，但从贝尔格珈含糊的说辞中，也察觉到这是件不好开口的事。  
对方是不是很记恨我们？  
他差点把心中的疑问说出口，随即被自己的想法吓了一跳。  
贝尔格珈终于决定好了自己的那步棋，她用马吃掉了艾斯洛斯的兵，伸手拿起那枚白色的海象牙棋子。那枚棋子，那枚兵，有着睁大的眼睛和出鞘的长剑，正用一排牙齿啃着手上的盾牌，看起来神经质到了可怕的地步。③  
据无数火塘前的故事所述，战场上总会这么一类人，用毒、用血、用不正常的心智，将自己变成六亲不认、不分敌我的疯子，最后幸福地死在战场上，受到主神奥丁的首肯，升上天堂。  
艾斯洛斯从不知道真正的战场是什么样，但他见过农民屠宰羔羊，见过在惨烈的世仇中，整个家族上至老人下至婴儿，一个都没能幸免的被屠戮。他很难把这样的场景与“幸福”和“天堂”联系到一起。  
这些都是必要的吗？这片土地、这个世界，必须要有奴隶、要有战争，才运转得下去吗？

③在传说中，维京时代的北欧战士中有一种“狂战士”，会在战场上失去正常的心智，敌我不分地砍杀，现代解释中比较流行的说法是这种人会在上战场前吃下毒蘑菇，让自己失心疯。

 

四  
“你最好不要去看望他，艾斯。”  
虽然贝尔格珈这么对他说，艾斯洛斯还是打开了诺斯瑞的房门。  
“他不喜欢把软弱的一面暴露在别人面前，特别是在你面前。”  
“哥哥。”  
躺在稻草垫上的人脸色苍白，看到他进来，显然吃了一惊。  
“艾斯，你怎么……”  
他拉过椅子坐到诺斯瑞的床边。“他们说你病了，哥哥你没事吗？”  
“没事的，小伤而已，艾斯。”  
他伸手握住兄长搭在床沿的手——与诺斯瑞清秀的脸庞不相符，他的手掌布着茧，而此时本该温暖的掌心冰得像一块石头。  
艾斯洛斯不安地低下头，把对方的手掌握得更紧一些。  
“我能为你做点什么吗？”  
听了这话，诺斯瑞虚弱的脸上浮现出一个笑容。“只要你平安健康，孩子。”  
雨声绵延不绝，从屋外传来。  
艾斯洛斯为他的哥哥倒了一杯蜂蜜酒，希望酒精能够驱散病痛与寒意，给身心上受着折磨的兄长带来一丝慰藉。  
“我……我给你讲个故事吧，就像小时候你为我的做的那样。”  
故事，这是自己为数不多的擅长做的事了，他想着。  
“好啊，艾斯。”诺斯瑞冲着他笑着。诺斯瑞对他一直都是那样温柔，温柔到让他觉得那些传说、那些偶然他在他眼中瞥见的冰冷和狠厉只不过是错觉。  
他握着诺斯瑞的手，深吸一口气，放低了声音，如同冬天时，围在火塘前的伙伴们所做的那样，以截然不同的语调开了口：  
“这是冰岛第一个皈依基督教的修女的故事，”  
“艾斯，世界也并不一直会是这样。”  
他回想起下棋的时候，贝尔格珈这样对他说。  
“就像我们在很久以前扬帆出发时，不知在海的对岸存在着何人何物，也许等到你长大的时候……”  
在远山深处的小溪旁，有一块石头，在那里，曾有两家人……”  
“这世界，连同我们一起，不知又会变成哪种模样。”


	11. 从冰冷的北方到南方的大陆，从广阔的海域到狭窄的海峡（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 北方人与海的番外二，罗莎回归！！  
> 正片是1029年英/格/兰、丹/麦、挪/威三国联为一个北/海/帝/国时的故事，而这篇番外的时间背景发生在1066年。概括来说，这是一个罗莎与北/欧的政治连接如何彻底分崩离析的故事，熟悉这段历史的朋友都知道，1066之后的罗莎小姐就彻底不一样了。  
> 所以十分想写这个番外，算是给这个系列的故事画上一个圆满的句号吧。  
> 简单说明一下，文中1066年的一系列英/格/兰/王/位/争/夺/战中的三位参战人，分别是：  
> 英/格/兰的威/塞/克/斯/伯爵哈罗德  
> 挪/威王“无情者”哈拉尔德  
> 法/国的诺/曼/底公爵威廉  
> 那么，祝食用愉快：）

一

高贵的神族  
从那献祭的盛宴中归来  
伟大的战士  
为他的名誉增添光彩  
现今的土地  
也如过去一般为之颤抖  
慷慨的领主  
让他的战士们  
光荣地进入众神的圣殿  
——《维勒克拉》第16节  
赫尔根之子埃尔纳作

 

  
他站在火堆前，郑重地，一字一句地念完那些关于征战的史诗，手里攥着雕刻有花纹的剑柄。  
火光映照在他的脸上，硬是把诺斯瑞那张苍白清秀的脸照得狰狞。  
风暴夹杂着雪在屋外作响，如恶龙尼德霍格在啃噬世界之树时发出的嚎叫。①  
“昔日风光尽在眼前啊，陛下。”他说着，看向坐在他对面的老人。“生命转瞬即逝，荣誉却能永存。”  
即使摘下颈项上祈求雷神庇佑的护身符，换上代表耶稣殉教的十字架，挪威王“无情者”哈拉尔德，依然有着一个维京战士的灵魂。  
“你说的对，大人。”对方站起身来，即使已经年过五十，他依然挺拔魁梧，不难让人想象史诗中传唱的，那个当年在地中海与黑海征战驰骋的身影。②  
“荣誉近在眼前了，陛下。”少年模样的人接过对方递过来的牛角酒杯，郑重地举起。“只看我们有没有勇气、有没有胆量去夺取了。英格兰人无权擅自占有克努特大帝之子哈德克努托付给我们的王冠，现在，让我们去把它夺回来吧。”③  
“当然了，大人……让我用我这最后的生命，去争取那最后的荣誉。”  
“⋯⋯我啊，跟你一样，陛下。”少年眯起湛蓝的眼睛，盯着身前的红色火焰。“那小国林立的岛屿，我明明可以得到，那已经被我吞噬掉西边海岸线的高地，我明明可以得到，但均错失良机，最后以失败告终。”  
英格兰⋯⋯只有英格兰才是最佳的猎物，得趁着名为基督教的锁链束缚住自己的手脚前，尽快行动才行。  
“放手一搏吧，陛下⋯⋯等战争结束，神父将要为我施洗。”  
“如果我赢了，我便改头换面，用新的信仰和教名去名正言顺地统治那片土地。如果我输了，我便改头换面，在新的信仰和教名之下老老实实地做罗马教廷的臣民。” 金色的酒液随着他手腕的动作倾泻而下，将熊熊燃烧的火焰浇得越烧越旺。  
“不……没有如果，”他盯着火焰喃喃说道，火光把他的眼白都染成红色。  
“我一定会赢，我一定会得到那片土地。”

 

①尼德霍格（Nidhogg），在北欧神话中，是一只盘据在世界之树（Yggdrasil）的底部，不断啃蚀著其根部的一条邪龙。  
②哈拉尔德早年曾在基辅大公雅罗斯拉夫一世手下任职，并娶基辅大公雅罗斯拉夫一世之女伊丽莎白为妻。后来他又参加了拜占庭皇帝米海尔四世（Michael IV the Paphlagonian）的军队，转战于西西里和保加利亚。  
③克努特大帝之子哈德克努没有后裔，指定挪威的马格努斯作他的继承人，并明确规定其和其后裔有继承英格兰王位的权利。后来哈拉尔德继承了马格努斯的王位，自然就有了入侵英格兰争夺王位的借口。

 

 

 

二

1066这年，爱德华国王于主显节前夕逝世，并于主显节当天安葬在威斯敏斯特这座刚举行过奉献仪式的教堂里。  
哈罗德伯爵继承英国王位，这正是国王对他所作过的承诺。  
——《盎格鲁-撒克逊编年史》

 

今年伦敦的冬天，真是寒冷。  
她想着，双手攥在一起。感受着从面前壁炉中源源不断涌来的热量。  
比起作为商业中心的伦敦，她始终还是怀念在温切斯特的生活。毕竟，这百年来她抗争的回忆都在那里。④  
哈罗德刚刚宣称，爱德华国王去世前指定自己的王位继承人。身后的贵族正对此进行着激烈的争论。反对派已经式微了，但面对如此重大的决定，还是有不少人对此举棋不定。  
“让他当王吧。”  
罗莎开口说了第一句话，立刻便让那群吵闹的人安静了下来。  
“诚然，艾尔弗雷德陛下的血脉是尊贵的，但那血还不过流在一个没有后援与靠山的孩童身上。”⑤她依然低着头。“比赛已经开始了⋯⋯爱德华国王的死讯马上就会乘着风浪，到达觊觎王位者的身边。我们需要一个强大果敢的王，来抵御那些入侵。”  
罗莎转过头来，看向那些贵族们。  
“威塞克斯伯爵：戈德温之子哈罗德，是最好的选择。”  
她已经有了威严，对一切权力斗争的事宜老练起来。  
此话一出，便是一锤定音，让犹豫不决的中间派倒戈，让支持派在心中暗自窃喜。  
“既然这是英格兰女士的决定……”他们纷纷开始附和起来。  
罗莎点点头。“就让伯爵趁着这个主显节加冕吧。诸位也辛苦了，从圣诞节开始，一直慰问爱德华国王到今天，想必国王陛下会在主的庇护下到达天堂，愿他永得安宁，阿门。”  
她说着，伸手在胸前划十字，身后的人们也低下头念着，做出同样的动作。  
“伯爵阁下。”  
她转过身来，面对被她点到名后向她执意的人。  
“也请你一定不要辜负我的托付与信任，在接下来可能会发生的一切纷争中，希望你勇敢地作战，守护英格兰的每一个人民与每一寸土地。”  
她的声音在高耸的石制屋顶下回荡。  
“我忠心祝愿你胜利，取得名归实至的荣誉。”

 

④英格兰的首都、政治中心此前一直在温切斯特，“忏悔者”爱德华国王在位期间才迁都伦敦。  
⑤当忏悔者爱德华于1066年1月去世之际，爱德加年岁尚幼，似乎不可能担负军国大事。这本非不可逾越：更早时期的英格兰国王，如爱德威、和平者爱德加、殉教者爱德华等辈都曾在年少时登上王位，至于爱塞烈德二世继位时显然年纪更小。然而，忏悔者爱德华在1057年以前乏嗣的事实，早已引起了整个西北欧的觊觎，且由于爱德华未能采取措施以巩固爱德加的继承地位，使其和平继位的可能性化作泡影。在这场不可避免的争斗中，爱德加却没有强大的成年亲属支援以期赢得胜利。

 

 

 

三

他攻占高地一直到海边  
没有一座堡垒  
能留在他面前  
没有一座城镇  
能不被他攻下  
——《罗兰之歌》

 

“公爵阁下，您知道吗。”  
他说着，脸上浮现出笑容。  
“我啊，在巴黎两次被维京人围城的时候，吓坏了。”⑥  
缥缈轻松的语气与话语的内容根本不相符，他伸手把金色的碎发撩到耳后。  
“911年那一次的时候，我真以为自己要死了，在避难教堂的十字架下，我想着:‘主啊，难道我要这样毫无作为，什么都不留下地死去吗？’”  
弗朗西斯伸手抚上搁在木桌上的长剑，手指触着冰冷的钢铁，从剑身上划过。  
“我的养母，拥有着罗马，疆域广阔到在东边朝拜美索不达米亚的遗迹，在西边建起的高墙上眺望的喀里多尼亚的高地。我的养父，拥有着法兰克帝国，将破碎的西欧重新拼接在一起，将唯一真神的无上权威再一次散播到这片大地上。而我呢？见证过何为伟大的我，怎能就这样默默无闻地死去？”  
他回头，冲诺曼底公爵露出一个笑。  
“从那时起我便决定了，一定要去夺取属于自己的权力与荣誉才行。”他低下头去，看着桌子上那张标记好的地图。  
“无后的国王、复杂的局势、前人努力耕耘的土地……”他将手覆在海峡对岸的那片土地上。“英格兰真是个不错的选择啊，公爵阁下。”  
“能得到您的赏识与首肯，是我的荣幸，法兰西阁下。”威廉公爵毕恭毕敬地向他致敬。这个从7岁开始便在诺曼底的继承纷争中厮杀的、全法兰西最令人闻风丧的战士，举手投足间都带着果决与狠厉。“有您在我身边见证这一切，我必将胜利，将战利品收入囊中。”  
“我坚信，公爵阁下担得起我的期望与信任，”弗朗西斯说着，手并未从地图上离开。“您这样出色的人……”他抬起头来，看着从窗户投下的一束束阳光。“……命运将站在您身边，您必将会胜利。”  
信使出现在门口，恭敬地跪在地上，双手呈上威廉公爵这几个月以来一直谋求的东西。  
教皇的旗帜代表着他对威廉的支持与认同，旗帜的黄色布料在阳光的照射下泛着光泽。  
“您看，连神的代理人都支持我们了。”少年轻松地靠在桌沿，露出明艳的笑容，用漫不经心的、无比轻松的语气说到。“神是站在我们这边的，我们必将胜利。”  
仿佛对他来说，这一切只是一场再简单不过的棋局。

⑥历史上886年和911年，维京人围城攻打巴黎。

 

 

四

哈罗德国王集合了一支海军和一支陆军，其规模比这个国家以前任何一位国王所集合的军队都来得大，因为他听说“杂种”威廉有意前来征服这个国家。  
这恰恰是后来发生的事。  
——《盎格鲁-撒克逊编年史》

她看着阳光打在从海面露出的险峻山岩上，将岩石的一面照得雪白，在另一面映又照出一抹海蓝。  
夏天就快要过去了。她在心里计算着。  
绿色的麦子要开始过渡为成熟的金黄了，饱满的麦粒要开始压弯脆弱的根茎了……要秋收了。  
难道在这种时候，还要在这最靠近海峡的小岛上，一复一日地等待，等着对方送上门来？  
她一是农名，二是工匠，最后的最后，为了守护她拥有的土地，为了守护她锻造出的黄金，才是拿起武器的战士。  
为什么啊。  
一股怨恨从罗莎的心底升腾而起。  
北方的人为了摆脱寒冷贫瘠的土地，而要占领这里。为什么连拥有温暖的南方土地的人，也想要进攻这常年阴雨连绵的岛屿？  
……算了，无所谓，反正，我都会把你们打回去。  
她想着，收紧了拳头。  
挪威那边怕是等不及了吧……那帮混蛋，几百年来，贪婪又嗜血的本性就从来没有变过。要是他们进攻，她就是闭着眼睛也可以画出他们的行进路线：用设得兰群岛和奥克尼群岛作为跳板，然后入侵他们再熟悉不过的北方土地。而南方的诺曼底公爵，会从属地直接跨越海峡而来，这也是哈罗德国王带领着他的军队来到怀特岛⑦驻守的原因——能够第一时间迎战敌军。  
那个“杂种”威廉⑧有教皇的支持，无所谓，名誉不会带来胜利，胜利才能带来名誉；那个“杂种”威廉召集了所有他可以召集的雇佣军与民兵，无所谓，我们这边也会全力迎击；那个“杂种”威廉要带上“法兰西”，让他见证他的命运，无所谓，我就连他们俩一起杀死好了。  
莫名其妙，她从未留意过她那海峡对岸的同类，对方怎么就对她起了兴趣。  
国王焦灼地像热锅上的蚂蚁，犹豫不决，不知是要坚守在此，以迎接随时都可能来袭的敌军，还是解散手下的民兵，让他们回去打理那些田地，收割那些即将成熟的小麦。  
如果可以选择，如果她真的可以由自己的意愿选择，她想。  
比起被鲜血浸染，被铁蹄踏过，她还是更希望泥土被犁翻新、被播撒上种子、被水浇灌，然后抽出小小的、鲜绿的、稚嫩的新芽。

 

⑦怀特岛（郡）（英语：Isle of Wight，又译威特岛），大不列颠岛南岸岛屿，南临英伦海峡，北临索伦特海峡，英国英格兰的名誉郡、非都市郡、单一管理区，郡治是纽波特，人口140,000（2005年），面积380平方公里。怀特岛是著名的旅游胜地，欧洲内化石资源最丰富的地方之一。  
⑧威廉公爵最早的外号是“杂种”威廉，因为他是上一代诺曼底公爵与皮革工人的女儿所生的孩子。

 

 

五

挪威国王哈拉尔德率领一大支海军——不少于……或许更多——突如其来，在北部进入泰恩河。托斯蒂伯爵带着他所能召集到的部众前来与他会合，这是他们预先商量好的。  
他们带着整支船队双双上溯乌斯河，驶向约克。  
——《盎格鲁-撒克逊编年史》

好几日在海上飘荡，他也丝毫不见劳累。诺斯瑞此时一手抓着帆绳，一手搭在腰间佩剑的剑柄上，全神贯注地注视远方。  
从北到南，他可以直观地感受到温度与气候的变化，九月末的家乡已经相当寒冷了，这里却还是秋天。  
当年，本是身为丹麦人的克努特在英格兰加冕、在英格兰治理北海帝国全境、在英格兰下葬——如果可以选择，比起寒冷的北国，一个人怎能不偏爱那片能长出大片金色小麦的土地？一个人怎能不偏爱那片有着精美华丽的金饰的、有着石制的遗迹的土地？  
风吹拂过他的发间，就如几百年来无数次出海时那样，他拿起手中半透明的石头，放在阳光下，再一次确认航向。⑨  
身后的士兵兴奋地大叫一声，伸手指向远方。  
在摇曳的波浪中、在咸腥的海风中、在海鸥的啼叫声中，岛国连绵的土地出现在他的视野里。  
明明经历过无数次这样的瞬间，诺斯瑞却在那一刻感到热血沸腾——宛如他的第一次出征。  
他一脚踏上船舷，转过身来，望着身后的整装待发的士兵，还有乌压压的、数量多到看不到尽头的船只。  
“上吧，战士们！去征服英格兰的土地！”他说着，抽出自己的佩剑指向天空。  
“让我们用她子民腐烂的尸体去喂乌鸦！去填满英格兰的墓地！”

 

⑨据说当年维京人出海，就是靠这种打磨过的石头和阳光确定方位的。

 

 

 

 

 

六  
我们的国王哈罗德接获报告，知道事态已到如此地步。接着，他出其不意地向挪威人袭来。他带着一大支英军在约克以外的斯坦福桥与他们遭遇。  
那天，双方都是一场恶战。  
——《盎格鲁-撒克逊编年史》

“国王陛下。”  
她说着，急躁不安地来回踱步的哈罗德依然没有停下来。  
“国王陛下。”  
她又说了一遍，咬字稍稍重了一些。  
这下哈罗德停了下来，有些愧疚地向她为自己刚刚反常的行为道歉。  
她是这里的奇异存在，少女的模样，却有着压倒性的气场和威严，比每个人，包括国王还要尊贵。  
“我很了解那群北方人的品性，了解到……我自己都不愿如此深刻体会的地步。”  
她说着，把一只手搁到了木桌上的地图上。  
比如，他们极度依赖河流和海洋，比起步行更愿意通过水路来行军。  
比如，他们的攻击是速战速决的，拿到补给、人质、财宝，便向下一个目标行进而去，并不擅长持久战。  
“现今已经不是仅仅烧杀掠抢就能大获全胜的时代了。”  
拿下约克对他们来说是没有用的，即使打下再多的土地，没有哈罗德头上的王冠，没有大主教在威斯敏特施行的涂油礼，哈拉尔德就无法被承认为英格兰的王。  
“以其人之道还治其人之身吧，陛下。”  
她的手指点在约克。  
“来一场出其不意的快攻，打他们个措手不及，让他们的存在彻底从这片岛屿乃至这个世界中抹去。”  
“从伦敦到约克郡，只要够快，五……不，只需要四天，就能在走漏风声前到达。”  
她说着，将斗篷上的别针取下，戳刺到羊皮纸地图上，别针从地图上的伦敦向上划去，一直停在约克。  
“四天，”  
她把别针扎进木桌，尖利的饰品被钉在那里，末端镶嵌的宝石在阳光的照射下反光。  
“四天后，让他们尝到血与悔恨的味道。”


	12. 从冰冷的北方到南方的大陆，从广阔的海域到狭窄的海峡（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1066年的事！！后篇！！终于写完了啊啊啊啊啊！！！（倒地）  
> 终于好好给北方人与海系列收尾，我满意了，此系列完结。  
> 每一段开头的引言真的不是我编的，如果在网上搜不到，那是因为我从书上拉过来的或者是从英文翻译过来的（倒地）本来想引用《挪威王列传》和《黑斯廷斯战役之歌》的，但两者在网上都没有英文版冰岛语版和古拉丁语版倒是分别有全篇哈哈哈哈（倒）  
> 总之祝食用愉快，这篇字数有五千+

一

当我们面对锋利的剑尖  
绝不会在盾牌下  
东躲西藏  
正因至高无上的战争女神  
唤我们去战斗  
很久以前  
她便告诫我  
当长剑削上敌人的头骨  
便要在武器的碰撞声里  
将那头盔下的战利品  
高高举在空中  
——挪威王哈拉尔德  
作于斯坦福桥战役①前

 

死了。  
一瞬间，他的脑袋一片空白。  
死了。  
他的王，挪威的王，“无情者”哈拉尔德，西格尔德之子哈拉尔德，死了。  
啧，痛……!  
诺斯瑞扶着树干，一手按着受伤的部位，回过神来。  
是他们大意了，没有料到比起谈判书，先到的却是敌军。包括他在内，许多人甚至都还没来得及穿上锁子甲，就被卷入这场激烈的战事中。  
他的王直到最后一刻，都在英勇地作战，然而锁子甲和头盔能抵御冰冷铁器的砍杀，却无法防住铁制箭头的戳刺。一支箭准确地射进哈拉尔德的脖颈，后者便倒下了——活着时争夺权力与王冠需要数年的忍隐、磨炼与厮杀，但死亡却只需要短短一瞬间。  
他咬着牙，努力向前走去，开始迅速整理自己的思绪。  
援军的赶到让他们还有拖延战事乃至反败为胜的希望，哈拉尔德的副手：倒戈的前诺桑布里亚伯爵还在战场上，可以统率命令军队。挪威的政事早已经被托付给了哈拉尔德之子马格努斯，这件事对国内政事的震荡，只要操作得当就可以降到最……  
他停下脚步，神经紧绷起来。  
铁器的碰撞声、士兵的嘶吼声、血肉的撕裂声此时已经离他很远，只是一种嘈杂的背景音。在这背景音里却有一种清晰的、截然不同的的、近在咫尺的、在空气中振动的——  
是拉弓的声音……！  
那一箭因为他的及时反映而被躲过了，射进了他身后的树干里，刺进木头里的脆响他听得清清楚楚，如同、也差一点就成了骨头断裂的声音。  
他清清楚楚看到那个身影。  
是英格兰。  
在那短暂的对视中，厌恶与敌意已经散发了出来。他的猎物、他以为能够得手却反咬他一口的猎物，没给他什么反应的时间，射出了第二支箭。

①简单来说，就是上文写的这一战，于1066年9月25日在英格兰东约克郡乡下斯坦福桥开战。

 

二

哈拉尔德和托斯蒂伯爵被杀，幸存的挪威人逃遁。英国人一边追逐他们，一边狠狠地予以袭击，直到他们有些人上了船，有的溺死，有的烧死，有的以种种方式丧生，因此幸存的人为数寥寥，英国人依然据有战场。  
——《盎格鲁-撒克逊编年史》

 

第二支箭刺进了他的肩膀。  
第三箭落在他的脚旁，他擦着边躲过了。  
第四箭让他的小腿撕开了一个口子，疼痛和一瞬间的脱力让他跪在了泥地上。  
对方一边走过来一边接连放箭，丝毫不给他喘息的余地，此时已经站在他眼前，看着他狼狈的、浑身浴血的模样，看着他握着匕首的手。  
罗莎直接挥动手中的弓——那不是能让人直接毙命的钢铁，但木头也足以给人痛苦了，足够让血液从诺斯瑞金白色的发间流下，让他觉得脑袋如要炸开般的疼痛，让他耳鸣不止，让他倒在地上、匕首因为脱力从手中滑落。  
他咳出一口血，哈哈大笑起来。  
“你在反抗什么啊，有意义吗……!”  
他用手臂撑起上身，脸上挂着扭曲地笑容看着她。  
“两次复辟盎格鲁-萨克逊人的威塞克斯王朝，你这样做，有意义吗⋯⋯！”  
肩膀渗出的血染红了蓝色的布料，那支箭还插在他的肉里。  
“那个人的名字！是北欧人那样的‘戈德温之子哈罗德’！他和他的前妻，是北欧人那样未经教会认同的事实婚姻！”②  
罗莎手里还拿着沾血的弓，居高临下地望着他。  
“你在挣扎什么，有意义吗。”  
她单膝跪在地上，提起对方的领子，直视那双蓝色的眼睛。  
“你的国王死了，你的军队溃散了，你是我的手下败将。”  
不一定。  
他咧开的嘴几乎无声地吐出这个词。  
他爆发出巨大的力量，在这最后一搏中，伸手将肩膀上的那支箭硬生生拔出，向对方刺去。

②哈罗德的全名是“戈德温之子哈罗德”，这样XXX之子的形式正是没有姓氏的古北欧人的取名形式。哈罗德的第一段婚姻未曾经过教会首肯。维京时期时，英格兰受北欧人影响而有不少这样的事实婚姻。

 

三

国王宽恕了挪威国王的儿子奥拉夫，也宽恕了他们的主教和奥克尼伯爵，还有船上所有那些仍然活着的人。他们来到我们国王跟前，并且宣誓，说他们将永远与我国保持和平友好。国王让他们带着24艘船回到挪威。  
——《盎格鲁-萨克逊编年史》

那支箭被折断了， 箭头上带着两人的血，掉在地上。  
带着皮革手套的双手紧紧地掐住他的脖子，让他呼吸困难到意识不清。肩膀上的伤让一边的手臂根本使不上力，他挣脱不开这桎梏。  
罗莎的手臂上多了一道长长的口子，血顺着流下，把诺斯瑞的脖子和领口都染红了。  
她眯起那双带着憎恶感情的绿色眼睛看着他，终于松开自己的手，站了起来，漠然地看着他狼狈地倒在地上，咳嗽着的模样。  
“我不会杀死你。”  
她捂住自己受伤的那只手臂，依然站得挺拔。  
“我不会杀死你的，你们这帮强盗⋯⋯相信只要战死就会上天堂，没那么容易⋯⋯带着屈辱活着吧，带着战败的屈辱，品尝着失败的滋味活着吧。”  
她看着少年染上脏污的脸，以及对方投过来的瞪视，一字一句说道。  
“滚吧。夹着尾巴从这里滚出去。”

 

四

诸位，我们遇到何等烦恼  
伟大的法兰西的查理大帝  
同我们作对，要进攻此地  
我没有部队可以同他对阵  
没有足够的兵力去打跨他  
诸位贤卿，给我策划一下  
免得我受辱，免得我被杀  
——《罗兰之歌》

“大人，已经可以看到海岸了！”  
“你说……什么？”  
少年的眼睛一瞬间亮了起来。  
他抓住帆绳，向远处看去。

“大人，诺……诺曼人③的军队已经在佩文西登陆了！”  
“你说……你说什么……”  
少女睁大了眼睛。  
她站起来，接过气喘吁吁的信使递过来的文书。

 

绵长的海岸线浮现在他的眼前，身后的诺曼底公爵开始在胸前划十字，喃喃感谢上帝的赐福与保佑。

她看着文书，手开始不住地发抖，身后的哈罗德国王显然也没有料到会有如此紧急的事态，焦急烦躁地来回踱步着。

 

太好了……太好了！  
本准备在夏天进军的舰队因为反常的风向而无法渡过海峡。在日复一日的等待中，人心惶惶——上帝不看好公爵野心勃勃的、入侵异国的计划，这是不好的预兆，这是惩罚——人们这样悄悄议论着。  
等待多日，现今他们终于可以扬帆起航，穿过海峡上聚集着的浓雾，到达了他们的目的地，终于从卡昂④附近的海岸到了英格兰。

怎么会这样……怎么会这样。  
几乎一整个夏天，他们都在怀特岛等待海峡对岸的敌军到来，而秋天时维京人跨海而来，让他们不得不迅速集结军队，北上突袭——他们赢了，但也付出了不小的代价——战场上留下森森白骨、累累尸体，他们的兵力损失了将近一半。  
才过了四天，现今另一个窥伺王位者就踏上了英格兰的土地，那是南部的海岸啊！他们现在还停留在北边的约克！

 

他谢绝了仆从的帮助，从船舷上走下——修养等待数月，他现在已准备好迎接接下来一系列的战斗。

她觉得一阵眩晕，倒在身后的椅子上——才过四天，她身上的伤口才刚刚结痂不久，再加上之前从伦敦马不停蹄地赶到约克，她感到身心俱疲。

接下来，要怎么做？

他的脚踩上英格兰的土地，他的脸上露出一个笑容。

她捏紧手上的羊皮纸，她皱着眉头闭上眼睛。

 

“我们走吧！马不停蹄地进攻，拿下这片土地！”

“我们走吧。连夜赶回伦敦，守住那里。”

③诺曼人 （诺曼语: Normaunds；法语：Normands；拉丁语：Normanni）为古代欧洲民族，起源于丹麦、冰岛、挪威等地，原属诺斯人中的（"Norman"一词由"Norseman"演变而来）一支维京人，10至11世纪，他们征服了今法国北部的大片地区，并将该地区称之为诺曼底。后在其首领罗洛的领导下宣誓效忠西法兰克国王查理三世，罗洛成为第一任诺曼底公爵。诺曼人的民族文化最早出现于10世纪中叶，在和法兰克人与高卢罗马人的长期融合后，他们逐渐接受了西法兰克文化。但其独特的民族文化与民族特征并未完全消失，而是在之后的几个世纪中不断发展。

④卡昂（法语：Caen）是法国西北部城市，位于诺曼底大区，是卡尔瓦多斯省的省会，城中有奥恩河流过。人们有时把它戏称为“百塔之城”。  
卡昂位于下诺曼底大区中部偏北，是下诺曼底的政治、经济和文化中心，从卡昂火车站乘坐城际列车两小时可抵达巴黎，或者在卡昂北部14公里处的乌伊斯特雷昂乘船，可抵达英国朴次茅斯。  
卡昂以威廉一世时期修建的历史建筑而闻名，并有可鸟瞰全市的古迹－康城城堡。其中居民人数约为115,000人，若包括其周围卫星市镇，人数约略有200000人。

 

五 

其后，威廉公爵他们刚能向前推进，就在黑斯廷斯造了一座城堡。哈罗德国王获悉这个情况，就集结了一支大军，来到那棵古老灰白的苹果树近旁来抵抗他。威廉不等他的军队列好战斗队形，就来突袭。然而国王还是与愿意支持他的人一道艰苦作战，予以抗击。  
——《盎格鲁-撒克逊编年史》

秋天，秋天了啊。  
她攥紧身上的披风。  
在这本该打理庄稼、收割小麦的季节，他们却要上战场。  
她一是农民，二是工匠，最后的最后，为了守护她拥有的土地，为了守护她锻造出的黄金，才是拿起武器的战士。  
这都是些什么人啊。她想着，咬紧牙关。  
这都是些什么人啊，抛下农田拿起刀剑，用鲜血去浸染本用于耕作的土地。  
“大人，您确定要一起去黑斯廷斯吗？”  
明明已经到了半途，牵着马的随从终于忍不住了，回过头问到。  
“恕我直言，也许在伦敦等待会是更好的选择。”  
罗莎不说话，抬起头来，眯起眼睛，看着远处的路。  
草地还尚且绿油油的，再过不久，它们就该变得枯黄了吧。  
“⋯⋯要是不去，我还算什么英格兰。”  
她攥紧了缰绳。  
“那样大肆劫掠南边的土地⋯⋯赤裸裸地挑衅啊。”⑤  
她感受得到，疼痛反应在她的肉体上，愤怒在她的心中酝酿。  
离上一次战役还不到三个星期，伤口还没完全愈合，但拿起弓箭是没问题了。  
“我要去见证这一切，”她看着逐渐升起的朝阳，感受到阳光让秋日早晨空气中的冰冷潮湿稍稍褪去。  
“我受够了像上次那样后知后觉，被动着承受一切。我要在场，我要见证⋯⋯不，不止见证。”  
“我要让我们赢。”

⑤当时诺曼底威廉公爵登陆英格兰后，便在南部烧杀掠抢，此举被分析为是要逼刚刚结束斯坦福桥战役的哈罗德，在还未恢复元气的情况下与他战斗。

 

 

六

未受青睐，好过被送去献祭  
因为一份礼物背后总藏有一个愿望  
未曾到达，好过被掠夺屠杀  
因为雷电总会在人们走上命运之路前落下  
在那里  
他总可以从他跌倒的地方站起  
——《奥丁与卢恩字母奇谈》

“大人。”  
他哈出一口白气，伸手揉揉自己的肩膀。  
“进来。”  
从南到北，温度与气候的变化是直观而明显的，他觉得身上的新伤和旧伤都对此有了反应，就好像木材崩裂出一条条微小的细痕一样。  
“又是关于奥拉夫加冕的事宜文件吗？”⑥  
“不，大人。是从设得兰群岛传来的、关于英格兰的消息。”  
手上的动作停住了，他放下羽毛笔，抬起头来。  
诺斯瑞摊开那张呈上来的羊皮纸，满目的拉丁文要是放在以前，非让他头晕不可，但现今，他已能无比熟练地理解运用这门语言了。  
“……退下吧。”  
支走了仆役，他将那张羊皮纸攥在手中，用手背撑着下巴望向窗外。  
活该。  
即使会牵动脸上的伤口，他还是忍不住勾起嘴角笑起来。

⑥哈拉尔德之子奥拉夫在斯坦福桥战役之后回到挪威，次年加冕，正式成为挪威国王，被称为“奥拉夫三世”

 

七

哈罗德国王在那里被杀，他的弟弟利奥夫温伯爵、格思伯爵，还有许多优秀人物也被杀死。法国人依旧据有战场，正好像是天主将它授予他们那样。  
——《盎格鲁-撒克逊编年史》

输了。  
她的脑袋一片空白。  
输了。  
她输了。  
她的王，代表她的国王哈罗德，戈德温之子哈罗德，战死沙场。  
他们大意了，诺曼人的骑兵佯装逃跑，而国王的军队趁胜追击，想要结束这已经从清晨持续到将近日落的战役，于是就这样跳进敌人的圈套中，没了阵型，拿剑的步兵根本不是骑兵的对手。  
国王死了，她看见了，她亲眼目睹的……!一支箭射进他的一只眼睛——在战场上最紧急、最需要一位将领发号施令的时候，哈罗德就这么倒下了，再也没能站起来。  
“跑！大人！跑！”  
诺曼人投过来的长矛刺中了她的坐骑，马儿痛苦地嘶叫一声，栽倒在地上。  
“到最近的教堂避难！大人！再回到伦敦！”  
她忍着身体摔在地上所经受的疼痛，拿起自己的弓箭，拼命奔跑起来，泪水模糊了眼睛，不停地滑过脸颊。  
对……没错……伦敦……  
身后的追兵赶来，叫喊着她听不懂的话语。  
还有……还有希望！  
她回头，拉开弓箭。她曾在父亲的指导下苦练射箭，即使在这种情况与体力下依然射得准确。  
埃德加……只要让他加冕为王……!  
拿着长矛的那个被一箭穿心，想要举起盾牌的那个脑门被箭头刺穿，拿着剑的那个，一箭射进了他大叫的嘴里。  
他虽只是个孩童，但身上可有着艾尔弗雷德大帝的血脉啊！  
她对准了从山坡上出现的那个。连罗莎自己都没有意识到，她的额头上流下冷汗，她的那只拉弓的手臂在颤抖。  
一定……这样的话一定能……!  
手臂上的伤口，在斯坦福桥战役中带上的伤口裂开了。血液迅速地渗出，染红了布料，又顺着手臂流下。  
她射歪了，那支箭射进了那人的右腿，后者痛苦地嚎叫一声，捂住伤口倒下。  
更多的士兵爬上山坡，出现在她的视线内。  
断掉了。  
她觉得身体里有什么东西，什么一直支撑着自己的东西断掉了。  
弓从血淋淋的手掌中滑落，掉在草地上。  
士兵的手伸了过来，要拽住她的头发。  
在他得手之前，她栽倒在地上。

 

八

事情总是本来越该进展，却越是落在后面。情况一天天坏下去，一切恰恰成了末了那种结局……因为由于我们的罪恶，天主不愿意使事态比这更好……后来在圣诞节，奥尔德雷德大主教在威斯敏斯特为他举行加冕登基仪式。威廉手按《福音书》，向奥尔德雷德作出许诺，而且宣誓，说他要将这里的人民统治得像以往最好的国王做的那样好，只要他们效忠于他。然而他却将十分苛重的捐税加在人民身上……苦了可怜的老百姓，而且情况总是越到后来越坏。  
愿待到天主有此旨意时，有个好结局。  
——《盎格鲁-撒克逊编年史》

她不知道有一双眼睛在暗处看着她。  
她还在挣扎着，也不管这根本没用，一切已成定局，拼命挣扎着。  
拽着她的那群诺曼人士兵对不老实的俘虏很是恼火，她嘴里骂的脏话，他们一句也听不懂，他们粗声粗气的讨论，她也一句听不懂。  
他们互相看看，点了点头。  
一个人的手伸了过来，手里拿着麻绳——他们一致决定把这个不乖的俘虏五花大绑起来。  
“啊……不……不……！！你们这群畜生……！！！别过来！！别靠近我……！！滚开啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
她不要被绑起来……！这么多年来……只有要被拉到奴隶市场的、像牲畜一样被贩卖的人才会被麻绳绑起来！  
她不要再做任何人的奴隶！！  
“够了，住手。”  
少年的声音从士兵背后响起。  
“我不是再三强调，要活捉她，带过来的时候不要对她动粗吗。”  
“大人……”为首的士兵转头面向那少年。“但她实在是……”  
弗朗西斯低下头，看向被士兵七手八脚拽住的罗莎。因为这突然出现的、发号施令的人，罗莎一时停止了挣扎，直愣愣地看着对方。  
“不行，动粗是绝对不可以的。”他看着对方带着怨恨与不甘的眼神。  
“毕竟，我和你还来日方长呢，你说对吧？”  
罗莎听不懂对方的语言，也感觉到那令人作呕的、惺惺作态的假仁慈。  
脸上还留着泪痕，她冲那少年破口大骂起来。

 

九

神圣的天使振翼从空中降下  
拍动双翅把他的灵魂带上天  
从此他将洗涤干净自己罪恶  
蒙主宠召变得圣洁永恒不变  
追随在无所不能的天父身边  
——《诗体埃达》

他把手中的羊皮纸放下，羊皮纸落在已经堆满文书的木桌上，正好盖住了那本崭新《圣经》的封面。  
他已接受洗礼，正式成为了基督徒，改头换面，在新的信仰和教名之下老老实实地做起罗马教廷的臣民。  
10月末的奥斯陆⑦已经相当寒冷，他就在这样寒冷的天气里带着一身伤去受洗。当主教口念祷词，缓缓倒出陶器里的清水的时候，冰冷刺骨的水流过他的额头和脸颊，让伤口一阵阵地刺痛着。  
他都没伸手撩开黏在额头上的发丝，水滴从他的睫毛上滑下。他睁开眼睛，望着从窗户投过来的一束束阳光。  
以这伤口的疼痛作转折，以这伤口的疼痛为见证，他要开始以新的身份、带着新的名字生活。  
卢卡斯（Lukas），这是他的新名字，每一次默念这个名字，他都觉得想可笑——这个希腊文的名字，被简写、被拉丁化、再被嵌套进他的语言系统中，这个名字，这个书写下《路加福音》和《使徒行传》的主保圣人的名字，被安在他这个改信的前异教徒身上。⑧  
哈，他现在也可以与大陆上的人称作“同类”了。  
为了不与成堆的、关于哈拉尔德之子奥拉夫权力交接事宜的文件混在一起，他把那张羊皮纸拿起，放到一边，垫在烛台下。  
他靠在椅背上，看着羊皮纸上“诺曼人”这个拉丁词。  
这么说，那个人打败了自己，却成了诺曼人——早已法国化的、昔日劫掠西法兰克王国的维京海盗的后裔——的手下败将。  
“……啧。”  
他不满地嘟囔了一声，转头看着窗外的风景。  
真是令人不爽。

 

⑦奥斯陆（Oslo），1925年前旧称克里斯蒂安尼亚（Kristiania），是挪威首都和最大城市，全国政治、经济、文化中心，也是挪威的贸易、银行业、工业和航运枢纽，位于挪威东南部的奥斯陆峡湾内侧，人口666, 759人（截至2017年1月1日）。包括邻近的10个自治市在内的城市区人口为975, 744人（截至2016年1月1日），而整个大奥斯陆地区人口数为1, 546, 706。  
根据斯蒂德吕之子斯诺里的萨迦记载，奥斯陆是由无情者哈拉尔德于1048年前后建立的。但是，20世纪70年代的考古发掘发现了公元1000年前后的早期城市结构。

⑧卢卡斯（Lukas）这个名字，来源于希腊语的Λουκας (Loukas),为Λουκανος (Loukanos)的短写，原意为从Lucania (今位于南意大利地区)来的人。  
这个名字因为路加（Λουκας）而流行，路加（希腊语：Λουκας）是基督教传教士保罗传道时的同工，他是《新约圣经》中《路加福音》和《使徒行传》的作者。  
卢卡斯（Lukas）这个名字在维京时期传入北欧，至今为止都在北欧地区流行。  
（从各种意义上来说都真是适合诺哥……）

**Author's Note:**

> 维京人（古诺尔斯语：víkingr）是诺尔斯人的一支（斯堪的那维亚人），他们是从公元8世纪到11世纪侵扰并殖民欧洲沿海和不列颠群岛的探险家，武士，商人和海盗。其足迹遍及从欧洲大陆至北极广阔疆域，欧洲这一时期被称为“维京时期”。这段时间北欧的军事、贸易及人口扩张是斯堪的那维亚、不列颠群岛、西西里、俄罗斯及欧洲其他地区中古时期历史的一个重要元素。
> 
>  
> 
> 盎格鲁-撒克逊英格兰（英语：Anglo-Saxon England）是指从5世纪不列颠罗马统治的结束和盎格鲁-撒克逊诸王国的建立，到1066年诺曼征服的一段英格兰历史时期。盎格鲁-撒克逊人是对在5世纪、6世纪期间迁居不列颠群岛的日耳曼部落的总称，包括盎格鲁人、撒克逊人、弗里斯兰人和朱特人。


End file.
